516:Donna and The Sparx(Winx Year)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna reads the first graphic novel on how Ruby, Rosie, Vulcana, Joanna, Pamela, and Namira first met each other, Jan's Specialists, and The Twinasties.(Based on the first season of The Winx Club 4kids Edition)
1. Prologue

Donna was relaxing by the community pool when Bailey came in with a graphic novel with 6 familiar figures on it. "I know them" Donna recalled, "That's the Sparx Club. A new and improved version of the Winx Club."

"They've just released some kind of graphic novel, look," Bailey said as she showed the cover.

Adventures of The Sparx by Vulcana Earthhealer.

"Luckily" Bailey replied, "Everyone thinks its made up. Even Rory thinks its nonsense."

She looked at the bios on the books, "This is an introduction" Donna explained, "It's how people get to know the main characters better."

Joanna Winddancer

 **Born: September 24**

 **From the richest family of Tornado City, Blowona. She is childish, creative, and hot-headed. Joanna spends her days dancing the night away, taking pics of local dancers, and being in the theater arts. On her the anniversary of Tornado City's birthday, her father surprised her with education to Alfea, where she can learn to use her wind magic wisely.**

Vulcana Earthhealer

 **Born: March 12**

 **The 2nd daughter to two scientists in the City of Trees, Linphea. Vulcana is super-smart, eco-friendly, and ambitious. When she was a little girl, her parents went to Linphea College to teach a semester in flower magic. After their classes being a total success, Vulcana planned to attend Linphea College when she orders. She learned from the dean that the best school to go to Linphea College is, "Alfea".**

Princess Rosie Newlove

 **Born: February 14**

 **The 10th hair to the throne of Passionara. She's passionate, pretty and cheerful. All of her life, she has been living the fancy life. Her parents start to notice that she was taking rich and royal life too seriously, so they decided to let her take it easy on Alfea.**

Princess Pamela Sweetsong

 **Born: May 19**

 **One of the 3 princesses of Tiralatte. Pamela is sweet, sensitive, and frantic. She is also cousins with the crowned prince of the planet, "Royce". All of her life she was homeschooled by the royal tutors, growing tired of it and in need of friends that aren't relatives, she decided to attend Alfea.**

Namira Dreamcatcher

 **Born: April 1**

 **Back in Dormire, She's born to 2 coffee shop owners. Namira is funny, athletic, and tomboyish. She pulls numerous pranks on everyone in town, along with her best friend Chanter. After pranking the king(Who is evil) by painting a pair of polka-dotted boxers on his favorite statue. Her mom and dad punished her by going to Alfea.**

Princess Ruby Snowdrop

 **Born: January 13**

 **The 4th born of the king and queen to Congelato and the only daughter. She's brave, adventurous and stubborn. All of her life she has been wanting to do things outside the castle, besides ice sculpting, building snowmen, and sword fighting. Her father, "King Frediano" and mother, "Queen Miyuki" were beginning to worry that she may not get cabin fever. So they sent her to Alfea to learn manners.**

"Really Sparxariffic." Bailey smiled.

"Well then," Donna said, "Let's get reading."

 **Note: This is based on The Winx Club season 1.**


	2. It Feels Like Magic

**Planet Congelato**

Ruby Snowdrop was the youngest heir to the throne. SHe always believed that there was life out there than there was on Congelato. She learned that when her parents, "King Ferdiano" and "Queen Miyuki" took her to the Winx Concert at Iceberg Hall.

Bloom sang magically on stage.

 _Oh I don't know what it is_

 _But there's something buried_

 _Way down deep inside me_

 _And it feels like magic (magic)_

 _A part of you and a part of me_

 _Close your eyes and you will see_

 _It's not hard to believe (oh, oh, oh)_

 _Oh, I don't know what it is_

 _But there's something new_

 _That keeps on goin' through me_

 _And it feels like magic (magic)_

 _And I've never felt like this_

After the show, the royal family were invited backstage to meet them. Ruby got completely fascinated by Bloom's singing and love for adventure. She rushed up and grabbed her leg, "Gee Bwoom" she said, "Do you weally wove adventuwe"

"You know it" Bloom answered, "As a kid I use to think that fairytales were make believe. But after Alfea and learning of The Dragonflame, I discovered that the world is full of magic. Like your planet."

 **10 Years Later**

Ruby, Her 3 older brothers, "Yuuto", "Daichi", and "Daiki" and her sister-in-law, "Miha" who is 's wife were by a Lake Glace practicing their figure skating. Ruby on the other hand was remembering the time when the Winx Club came to their home planet and what Bloom said

The world is full of magic,

"So Sis" Yuuto shouted as Ruby snapped out of her imagination, "Have you been thinking about what to do with your life?"

"Don't know" Ruby replied to her eldest brother, "All my life I've been living around our planet."

"Maybe she's been spending too much time thinking about The Winx Club and their concerts" Daichi whispered to his twin brother.

Not knowing what to do, Ruby decided to go for a walk to clear her head. While she was walking she heard a voice, "Back off" shouted a voice, "Like please don't steal my purse."

Ruby rushed off to see a red-haired girl with heart-like patterns getting mugged by a bunch of burglars. "What's going on here?" shouted Ruby.

"Princess Ruby" shouted a thief, "Don't execute us!"

"We're just humble purse snatchers." shouted another.

"Oh really" Princess Ruby, "But I'm more than just a princess."

Ruby picked up a sword and fought off the guards. Then from the sword, she accidentally unleashed a powerful snowstorm, "Hey" shouted the red-haired girl, "Don't mess with the hair."

"Sorry" said Ruby as she helped the red-haired girl up.

"Like" the red-haired girl said as she grabbed her purse, "You saved my life."

"No problem" Ruby smiled, "The Congelato Royalty was trained to defend people. What brings you to my planet?"

"Family business" the girl answered as she ran off.

Meanwhile, a pair of twin-sisters were in their lair, when they sensed the Snowdrop magic. One twin had short flat hair, the other had curly hair, "Devi" said one twin, "Can you sense it?"

"I can Devile" answered Devi, "The Snowdrop Power has been activated!"

"Let's summon the Devil Trolls" said Deville."

Back at Castle Congelato, Ruby invited her two best friends, "Jan" and "Marcel" over. Jan was a gothic boy with long dark brown hair, while Marcel was totally nerdy,"I'm telling you two" Ruby said, "I took down those muggers with some kind of snow storm from my sword. I think I have Winx."

"As in the magic inside you" Jan replied, "Rube, that's just kid stuff."

"And besides" Marcel replied, "Don't you have to meet the royal family today"

"Oh man" Ruby groaned, "I completely forgot about them!"

After a quick dress up to a beautiful gown. Ruby quickly joined her family to the throne room., "Where have you been?" Yuuto asked.

"A little purse-snatching trouble." Ruby answered,

King Ferdiano and Queen Miyuki were meeting with the rulers of Passionara, "King Astore" and "Queen Corinna"

"Here are our children" King Astore announced, "Our sons Carlo, Guatilero, and Enzo"

"And our daughters Noemi, Adele, Elisa, Lucia, Rachele, and Rosie." Queen Corinna announced as their daughters come in.

Ruby quickly recognised the youngest princess as the same girl she rescued today. "We're having a discussion of Princess Ruby and Princess Rosie attending the magical school of Alfea"

"Alfea" Ruby recalled, "Where the Winx went to school."

"Like," Rosie said, "Do I have to attend a school with peasants."

"Not just peasants" Queen Corinna replied, "Other royal fairies too."

"Alfea is part of the Celestia School District, where female students train to become fairy heroes. The other schools are the Red Fountain school for boys, training to become knights, Cloud Tower, where students learn all about spells and curses, Tower Prep, for inner powers in Earth's Switzerland and the other Earth school Sky High in New York City." King Ferdiano explained, "And you girls are going as roommates."

"Wait" Ruby said, "I get to go to Alfea? But I might lose contact with you guys and Jan and Marcel."

"Calm down Ruby" said Queen Miyuki, "I was an alumni, as was Princess Miha. Plus Yuuto was a Red Fountain student."

"Plus they have ADVENTURES" Yuuto replied.

The word from 's lips struck Ruby, she smiled and shouted, "Count me in!"

Just then, The Captain of The Guard came in, "Your Highnesses" he shouted, "A couple of Devil Trolls are at the front of the castle."

Ruby and Rosie held hands as friends and transformed into elaborate Winx outfits. This fascinated both royal families. Ruby and Rosie didn't know what to do, but they decided to work together to take down the Devil Trolls.

 _Ice Blaze Baracade_

Ruby took down some Devil Trolls with it

 _Makeout Mash_

Rosie blew powerfull kisses and scared away some trolls.

Jan and Marcel rushed to see if Ruby was alright. "Rube" shouted Jan, "You look awesome"

"What's this?" Marcel asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"I think it's the Winx" Ruby answered, "I've read stories of them."

Little did they know is that the devil twins were behind them. One threw a REALLY SHARP SHARD at them. Luckily, Marcel and Jan did a trapping routine and broke the shard in two "Like," Rosie shouted, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Our father is the Dean of the Red Fountain school" Jan replied, "He became the dean after the previous dean Saladin died. Mom divorced him because she couldn't see Dad run a school that makes kids unsafe"

"Your mom is the Cabinet Minister after all" recalled Queen Miyuki.

"We talked to her" Marcel explained, "And we both figure that we could spend some time with our dad."

"Needed some Daddy Time" Daichi asked.

"You know it" Jan answered, "We barely spend time with him and we figured it was about time we do it."

A few days later, Jan, Marcel, Rosie, and Ruby were taking a royal craft to Alfea. Marcel and Jan's mom, "Cabinet Minister Rin" wasn't so sure about this, "Boys" she said, "Are you sure going to Red Fountain is a good idea."

"Mom" Jan shouted, "We haven't seen him in 10 years. Plus those letters from Cousin Takuya showed us what he has been doing."

"Fine" groaned Rin, "Just don't make the same mistakes your father did while he was Dean."

"We won't Mom" smiled Marcel as they took off.

"I'm telling you" Rin said to Queen Miyuki, "They have no idea what they're in for."

The End.


	3. Welcome to Alfea

**Magix Realm**

Jan, Marcel, Ruby, and Rosie were arriving to the Red Fountain.

"Princess Ruby Snowdrop of Congelato and Princess Rosie Newlove of Passionara."

"Like, that's us" Rosie shouted, "Don't mind her, I'm so prettier."

As they were heading off to the entrance, they saw 4 other girls. One was a black girl with red hair breakdancing, one was a blonde girl with purple highlights placing Kick Me notes on the faculty and giggling, one was an Indian girls nervously saying "Hi" and another was a Latino girl with glasses carrying her books.

They all reached up to Griselda. "First things first" shouted Griselda, "Our Code of Behavior. You must follow all the rules. If you break the rules once, you'll be turned into a frog, break them twice, your privileges of using magic will be suspended for a week and if you break them 3 times, you will be expelled. Rule 2. No unsupervised magic at all times. 3. Stay away from the Desceptio Clan no matter what.

"Desceptio?" Ruby asked, "Who are they?"

"Only one of the most evil devil-witch hybrids anyone has ever seen." Griselda answered, "We believe in discipline, in order to prepare you for the world out there."

"Enough Griselda" shouted a woman with red hair.

Ruby recognized her as Bloom, Queen of Eraklyon and defense teacher. Bloom remembered seeing Ruby when she was a little girl and thought that they could stick together during the tour.

"This is SO going to take a while," Rosie groaned.

After a quick tour of the school, Bloom tells them that they'll have a destiny, "Some will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many will take over their home realms." Bloom continued, "Like snowflakes, all of you are unique. But for us, we're here to help each of you become the very best you can be."

"That's what Faragonda always say" "Now it's time to meet your roommates everyone, and make sure we can connect to our Winx."

"Excuse me" Rosie interrupted, I like, totally heard about the Winx thing, can you like tell me what it is?"

"Winx is 3 things," Bloom answered, "One: THe source of your powers, Two: It's what guide you, and Third: It's your magical identity. You girls will figure it out sooner."

Ruby and Rosie remembered taking down those Devil Trolls with their powers and wondered how were they able to transform at the same time.

Later, they found their luggage by their C530, the same room Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Aisha had when they went to Alfea, "This is the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" shouted Ruby as she made snow come out of her hands.

Everyone got distracted by her antics, "Come on" Ruby replied, "Let's like go inside before we make fools of ourselves."

Inside, Ruby found her room.

 **Ruby Snowdrop and Pamela Sweetsong**

Ruby came in seeing the Indian girl doing some kind of yoga, "It's called, Licorice Yoga" said the girl, "It soothes the mind."

"Ruby Snowdrop" Ruby greeted

"The Princess of Congelato?" Pamela asked.

"That's me" Ruby smiled.

"But, "Pamela replied as she saw her blue apparel "You have blue."

"Yeah, I was named after my late aunt, "Ruby Akayuki" Ruby explained, "Mom never likes to talk about Aunt Ruby"

 **Rosie Newlove and Namira Dreamcatcher**

As Rosie opened the door, water balloons came towards her, but they were blown away by a gust of wind. It came from the black red-haired girl, "3 seconds and that lovely hair of yours would be ruined." she said.

"Darn it" shouted the girl with blonde hair and purple highlights, "It was supposed to be for my new roomie!"

"You must be Namira" Rosie guessed, "The girl from Blowwana"

"That's right" Namira answered, "Put her there."

As they shake hands, Rosie felt a buzz, "A joy buzzer" Rosie shouted, "You like, nearly ruined my nails."

Suddenly, the heard music from another room.

 **Joanna Winddancer and Vulcana Earthhealer**

Inside, they saw the black girl performing a hip hop routine, "Didn't Y'all forget me" the black girl asked, "I'm Joanna."

"Isn't there one more?" Ruby asked, "Vulcana-"

"-Earthhealer" shouted the Latino girl with glasses, "I'm right here. I was just going through my class schedule before meeting my roommates."

"Easy" Namira replied, "Headmistress Faragonda can be a bit easy-going about schedules. And a few things"

Pamela saw that Namira felt a bit embarrassed, but didn't know why.

After unpacking, the girls decided to go exploring.

 **Magix City**

They arrived in Magix City, hoping to get some dinner. "So," Ruby said, "Where is the best place to get some pizza?"

"There is a pizza parlor on Straffi Drive called Iginio's Dough" Vulcana answered as she showed an AD"

"What are we waiting for?" Ruby asked, "Let's get some grub."

Little did they knew, is that the same twins who sent the devil trolls were spying on them from Black Pot Coffee Shop, "Do you see them, Sis?" Devi asked.

"Yeah" Deville answered, "And they made new friends"

"Just look at them" Devi growled, "Their beauty. Why they must be the "FAIREST OF THEM ALL"

"I say we rip them of it," Deville suggested.

Later, the girls were finishing their pizza and getting to know each other better, "So what brings you guys to Alfea?" Rosie asked, 'I like, came here because my parents thought I could go easy on the fancy life."

"Painted boxer shorts on my home planet king's favorite statue," Namira explained. "Mom and Dad punished me by going to here. Hoping I can control my pranking habits."

"Well," Pamela nervously said, "I am the 3rd princess of the King and Queen of Tiralatte, "I got really tired of homeschooling and having friends that aren't relative. So my Mom sent me here."

"It does explain why you're so shy," Ruby answered.

"My parents were scientist in Linphea" Vulcana answered, "After teaching a semester in Linphea College, I would do anything to go into there. The Dean of LC said that this is the best place to get acceptance."

"Born to the richest family in Tornado City" Joanna replied, "Daddy surprised me with an Alfea Education on my birthday. Figuring that it could use my wind magic wisely."

"What about you Ruby?" Namira asked, "Why are you in Alfea."

Ruby took a deep breath and said, "I want to see the world around me. As a child, The Winx came to my planet for a concert and their leader Bloom said "The World Is Full of Magic" inspired by what she said, I decided to see what life is like out there."

"You got a lot to learn about the big world, Ruby," said Namira as they heard an explosion outside.

Ruby and Rosie quickly recognized the same Devil twins who tried to kill them, "We haven't-" Devi said

"-Introduce ourselves" Deville replied, "I'm Deville"

"And I'm Devi" Devi greeted

"The Twinnasties" they replied.

"We remember you two" Rosie replied, "Your those girls who like tried to kill us."

"For your beauty of course" Deville replied, "We got banned from Cloud Tower-"

"-Because they say that "ONLY BAD WITCHES ARE UGLY," Devi said.

"But we-" Devi said.

"-Are going to change that" Deville replied.

Ruby remembered feeling the bond between her and Rosie when faced off their Devil Trolls and what Bloom says when they transform

 _Magic Winx_

 _Ruby, fairy of snow_

 _Rosie, fairy of love._

Namira, Joanna, Vulcana, and Pamela were amazed by this. So they did the same thing

 _Magic Winx_

 _Namira, fairy of dreams_

 _Joanna, fairy of wind_

 _Pamela, fairy of sweets_

 _Vulcana, fairy of flowers._

They changed into the most elaborate Winx outfits anyone has ever seen.

"Oh great" Devi "Now their-"

"-Prettier than before," Deville replied.

They decided to fight them off.

Pamela did a routine called, Licorice Crash with help of her licorice yoga skills.

Namira did an attack called Practical Catcher, which made a blinding for so The Twinasties wouldn't find them

Joanna did a Hurricane Hustle and blew them up and down.

and finally, Vulcana did a sneezing blast called, Gardening Gash, which made them sneeze like crazy, "Even without my glasses" Vulcana said, "I can still fight off evil witches"

As they transformed back into their natural selves, Ruby saw on her phone that it's 4 hours til Curfew. She'd figured that it be a good time to go back so they won't miss the first day of school.

After they flew off, The Twinnasties got up, "I can't believe this" shouted Devi, "Our one chance to steal their beauty ruined."

"There will be other changes Sister" replied Deville, "Like the Back the School Dance next week."

"Your right" Devi replied, "Then we'll rip them of their gorgeousness."

Alfea

Ruby, Namira, Rosie, Vulcana, Joanna and Pamela rushed back to the school in time, "Just in time" said an elderly woman, "I was so worried about you girls, especially Namira."

She was the one and only Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea. Plus there was one more thing, "Grandma" Namira groaned, "I'm 16 and It's the last night before school starts"

The others were surprised by this, "Grandma?" asked the other girls in shock.

"Your kidding about this whole Grandma thing are you Namira?" Ruby asked.

"I'm serious Ruby," Namira replied sadly, "Headmistress Faragonda is my Granny"

"Namira is right," Faragonda replied, "Her mother is my daughter. She and my son-in-law sent her here to control her pranks. Most of them I find funny, but others are a little harsh."

"I was here a week before you guys" Namira explained, "And the pranks I pulled on the teachers were hilarious"

 _Faragonda showed footage of the pranks Namira committed last week._

 _Replaced all the penicillin in the nurse's office with jellybeans_

 _Glued the door shut to the men's bathroom_

 _Nailed the furniture to the potion room, upside down._

 _Popping out of the trashcan and scaring the faculty._

 _Replacing the summer school students pillows with dreaming clouds._

 _and Namira's favorite prank of the week rigged the teacher's lounge fridge by shooting cookies at Griselda._

The 5 girls started to laugh, "I admit" Pamela smiled, "That was pretty funny."

"I know" Namira replied, "It amuses me."

"I do admit one thing," Faragonda replied, "It does liven up the school, just as long as Namira doesn't make Griselda furious."

"No worries Granny" Namira replied, "I'll get the pranks under control."

After they headed off to their rooms, Griselda and Faragonda decided to have a talk in the teacher's lounge, "I'm telling you Faragonda" she growled, "Letting your granddaughter attend Alfea is the worst mistake ever. She's been responsible for one prank after another since she came here."

"I know" Faragonda replied, "But she is learning how to use her pranks wisely"

"I don't trust them one bit" Griselda growled, "And what about that Ruby girl?"

"Princess Ruby of Congelato?" Faragonda replied, "That is true, she is a warrior princess, but will she think when she finds out about the Akayuki power?"

The end.

 **Note: Straffi Drive and Iginio's Dough is named after creator of Winx Club Iginio Straffi**


	4. Save the First Dance

The girls were taking their metamorphosis class with . He was teaching them how to change their hair color. Rose changed her hair from dark red to strawberry red, "I like, totally look good enough to eat."

Ruby tried, however, she accidentally turned everyone else's hair blue.

Later at lunch, Rosie got her hair back to red. "I can't believe you tried turning my hair into a blueberry!"

"It was an accident" shouted Ruby, "I'm new to this."

"Attention everyone," Faragonda replied, "As you know, our back school dance is Saturday Night. Our guests will be the boys from the Red Fountain School"

Dean Kouhei. A serious looking man in Asian apparel came in. He was accompanied by 3 lions, "Down, boys!" shouted Dean Kouhei as his lions came to him.

Ruby remembered Kouhei training lions as his bodyguards. "Thank you Faragonda" replied Kouhei, "Now girls, years ago we did the tradition of giving eggs with special surprises inside. This year we're doing something different. This year, we're doing presents wrapped in Red Fountain Colors. Inside each and every one of them is a surprise."

By his side, Marcel, Jan, and four other boys were there to represent Red Fountain. Pamela recognized an Indian boy as her cousin, "Royce Sweetsong". She waved to him and he waved back.

Later the girls were leaving the hallway when Rosie decided to stay here and check out the cute hunks. One boy was a white guy with curly red hair, one was a black boy who looked dashing and one was aboriginal like and had big muscles. Marcel, Jan first introduced Royce to the other girls, "OMG" said Rosie, "Your hair is like, totally cute. Perhaps some gourmet chocolate would make it better."

"Well," Royce replied, "I sometimes make gourmet chocolate for charity events."

"As in giving money to peasants?" Rosie asked, "PLEASE, that's lame."

"Rosie!" shouted Ruby.

"Hey," the red-haired boy said, "Chill it on the charity, yo."

"Chill it on the charity, yo?" Ruby smiled, "I like your lingo."

"No prob homie" Hunter replied, "Hunter's the name, hip hop is the game.

The dashing boy looked at Pamela and said, "Doesn't your eyes sparkle like two shiny lollipops on a summer day?"

Pamela was fascinated by his charm, "Your such a gentleman."

"Dylan" the dashing boy greeted, "I figured my proper manners would be of good use to the representation."

Dylan, and Nabu.

"Nabu?" Namira asked, "That's the name of Aisha's deceased fiancé."

"Cousin Royce" shouted Pamela as she hugged her cousin.

"Lord Nabu is my uncle," Nabu explained,

Meanwhile, in their mansion, Devi and Deville were looking through their crystal ball hearing of their dance. "So Sis" "Any suggestions on how to crash a party

Their mother, "Divivian Desceptio" came in. "I was a Cloud Tower student until they kicked me out for using dark magic from your father's spells."

"Before your father disappeared," she smiled, "He taught me this wonderful spell how to replace presents with beauty absorbing spells."

 **Alfea, the next night.**

Everyone was getting ready for the big dance. The girls were all dazzled up in formal apparel.

Little did they know, is that The Twinnasties were outside the school with the spell they remembered from their mom, "So how does the spell go again Sis?"

"Hideo, Devil, Darkness, Presents become UGLY sparkeness" Devi answered as she transformed the presents into beauty absorbing tricks.

Ruby was about to go up and ask Hunter to dance when she saw the presents with devil essence, she didn't know how could she tell, but it was urgent she fixes it fast. So she gathered Vulcana, Rosie, Pamela, Namira, and Joanna and rushed into the hallway. "

 _Let all the dark magic be reversed. Make the presents like they were before they were cursed!_

Just like that, the presents were back to normal. Out of them came stuff to show who the girl really was. "I was wondering," Faragonda said, "What makes you think of these presents?"

"When I was a child back on Congelato" explained Kouhei, "She told me that the perfect present happens on luck and it's the heart's warmth that count."

"Your mom was an Alfea student wasn't she," Faragonda replied, "Chinzuki, fairy of protection"

Outside the school, Devi and Deville decided to look through their crystal ball to see how many ugly faces are there. Unfortunately, what they saw were numerous girls admiring their presents. "This isn't right!" Devi shouted.

"They should be screaming in pain" Deville shouted.

"Actually" Ruby shouted from behind, "It is right. I somehow sensed you guys were altering the presents to absorb our beauty and I'm not going to let you ruin this beautiful night"

 _Magic Winx_

 _Ruby, Fairy of Snow_

Ruby fought off the Twinnasties with all of her might. Suddenly, Deville knocked her down, which changed Ruby back to normal. Deville and Devi started tearing up the dress she had on, "This is how-" Deville said.

"-They tortured Stella when they-" Devi smiled.

"tricked her with the fake Black Lagoon cafe scheme-" Deville smiled.

"-By ruining her dress and getting clothes similar to her casual ones." Devi smiled.

As they were about to kill Ruby, hip hop music came out of nowhere. Hunter was with his boom box, "Hunter?" Ruby asked.

Hunter decided to take them down with hip hop routine, "I won't let you wannabes ruin tonight's bash." Hunter shouted.

"Whatever you hip-hopper-" shouted Devi.

"-We don't even like dances" Deville shouted as the Twinnasties ran off.

"You okay Homie?" Hunter asked as he helped up Ruby.

"We better get back to the bash" Hunter replied, "The slow dance is about to start."

Ruby looked at her ruined dress, "I can't go to the dance looking like this." she cried, "This was my grandmother's dress."

"Maybe one of your transformation spells can help," Hunter suggested.

"Good idea" Ruby answered, "But which one."

Then Ruby thought up something she learned from class yesterday.

Dashes of silk, from a tiny mess, change the style of this dress.

In a snap, her dress was prettier than before. They went inside and everyone was dazzled by Ruby's new dress, including the Rosie, "Girl" she shouted, "You like changed into some kind of lotus blossom."

"The Twinnasties ruined my old dress." Ruby explained, "Luckily, Hunter came and rescued me."

"A knight in shining armor" smiled Joanna, "Anyway we're about to get our presents."

Nabu gave Namira dumbells with pies on them because Namira is all about comedy and the pie in the face trick is always a classic.

Dylan gave Pamela some slippers with lollipop patterns on it because she knew that getting calluses isn't funny.

Jan gave Joanna tickets to Club Coffin, a local goth-dance club, hoping Jan could ask her out on a date, which she would love that.

Marcel gave Vulcana a flower-shaped mood-watch. So she can sense her own emotions and detect if the flowers she's planting are well.

Royce gave Rosie a heart-shaped diamond studded hand mirror. So she can think about how pretty she is.

and Hunter gave Ruby a mysterious red flute the Akayuki Crest on it. Because she wanted to take flute lessons since she was little.

Ruby also found it weird that it had her mom's family crest on it, kind of like it had a connection. Then the slow dance started, Hunter came up and said, "May I have this dance"

"Sure" Ruby answered as they danced the night away.

The End.


	5. Voices of Nature

Professor Palladium was giving his potion class a field trip to the Black-Mud Swamp. Ruby, Rosie, Vulcana, Joanna, Pamela, and Namira were part of the class. Along with 12 others.

 **Gemma, fairy of Gems. She had red ringlet hair and wore clothes that were totally expensive.**

 **Lillian, fairy of the Silvery Moon. She had long white hair and wore gothic clothing.**

 **Cara, fairy of Pets. She looked like a Pakistan girl with long green hair in a bandana.**

 **Bobilee, fairy of Bubbles. She had curly pink hair with bubble patterns.**

 **Pala, fairy of Words. She looked like a Brazillian girl with light blue braids.**

 **Jodie, fairy of Time. She had curly tan hair and had a pocket watch.**

 **Inena, fairy of Bugs. Who looked like a Hawaiian girl with long brown hair in a braid.**

 **Belinda, fairy of Balloons. She had boyish-short black hair and balloon patterned clothes.**

 **Brie, fairy of Cheese. She had short blonde hair, was obese and wore western apparel.**

 **Tyrina, fairy of Dinosaurs. She had short dark green hair and had bone patterns all over.**

 **Dolly, fairy of Toys. She had magenta hair in two buns and cute clothing.**

 **Yan Huo, fairy of Fireworks. Who looked like a Chinese girl with armpit-length red hair.**

"Now you girls must navigate through Black-Mud Swamp and reaching the clearing in the Gloomy-Wood Forest by using the forces of nature and without your powers." Professor Palladium explained, "Each of your groups will be in threes.

 **Ruby, Rosie, and Pamela**

 **Vulcana, Joanna and Namira**

 **Gemma, Lillian, and Cara**

 **Bobilee, Pala and Jodie**

 **Inena, Belinda and Brie.**

 **Tyrina, Yan Huo, and Dolly**

"Now hop to it girls" he shouted as they split up.

Meanwhile, in the skies of Magix, a Red Fountain craft was heading towards Red Fountain. Jan, Royce, Dylan, and Hunter were on their way back. Their teacher Codatorta was communicating with them, "Be careful of those sphinxes. THeir not to be messed with" shouted Codatorta

"Whatever Codatorta the Terrible" shouted Jan

"Very funny Jan" Codatorta growled as he logged out.

In the forest, Devi and Deville were eating some roasted skunks when they saw a Red Fountain Craft in the sky, "Why don't we play a little trick on the boys." Devi asked.

"Rotten idea Sis" Deville replied evilly.

From their crystal ball, they cast their spell.

 _Scorpions and tarantulas, everywhere_

 _Make spiders come and give them despair._

Just like that, evil spiders spread through the entire ship "Devil-spiders" shouted Dylan as he accidentally turned off the autopilot, "This isn't good!"

Ruby, Rosie, and Pamela heard the crash from a distance. The 3 girls rushed to the crash-landed ship to see the four specialists escaping. "Like, are you hurt, Royce" shouted Rosie as she helped him up.

"I think so" Royce answered,

"Rosie" Ruby shouted, "I didn't know you were considerate."

"Like, I don't want any destructive romance around" Rosie replied, "It SO ruins life."

Pamela suggested that they should stay here so the boys can recover.

Vulcana, Joanna and Namira were in the swamps. "It smells like stinkweed here" Namira shouted,

"That's what Rosie would say" Vulcana replied as she polished her glasses, "But no worries, I'm sure Joanna can dance here way out."

"Got it" Joanna replied, "Just follow my lead."

She did a little jazz routine and they were out of the mucky swamp, "Remind me that we must shower after this" Namira replied.

Vulcana saw a giant bubble. She remembered her girl scout training to use a big rock to test for quicksand and the swamp had Medusa gas, a few minutes in it and they'll be stone.

Gemma, Lillian, and Cara were going through an area when they saw the sphinx.

"Gemma, stop," Cara shouted, "Professor Palladium said not to use our powers!"

"Powers schmowers!" Gemma replied, "I'm going to show everyone that I'm the best fairy ever!"

Unfortunately, it awoke a couple of cannibalistic fines, "Now we're in trouble" Lillian groaned, "Prepare to die girls."

Bobilee, Pala and Jodie were checking out some flowers when they heard some screaming, "Lasses" Jodie said in her Scottish accent. "Do you here that?"

"Yeah" Pala answered, "It sounds like a Gemma scream."

"Come on girls" Bobilee smiled as she did a cartwheel, "Let's follow their screams!"

They followed the voice to Gemma, Lillian, and Cara who were about to get eaten. "Don't make any noises," Pala whispered, "These are, I read in the field guide that they hate noises."

"There their lads" whispered Jodie, "Remain calm"

Just like that, the plants released Gemma, Cara, and Lillian, "Rescued by the roommates" Lillian sarcastically whispered, "Now we're saved."

Cara gave Jodie a big hug for rescuing them. Gemma, on the other hand, was relieved because she didn't want any cannibal plants eating her pretty curls.

Inena, Belinda and Brie were by a river with a bunch of Clumpaturfs.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Belinda asked in a British accent.

"I reckon that we can't hold still y'all," Brie said in a Southern accent. "Otherwise we'll be soggy gouda at a rainy rodeo."

"Brie is right" Inena replied, "Like grasshoppers, we gotta hop."

After they got out, they heard a sphinx roar. There they found Tyrina, Yan Huo, and Dolly was trapped with the sphinx and a bunch of devil-spiders guarding them.

"Thank goodness the calvery is here," Tyrina said in a Jersey accent.

"No time to loose, fellow fairies" Yan Huo shouted as Dolly nodded her head, "We've got to stop him without our powers."

Little did they realize, is that a Fennec Fox fairy was watching them from a distance. She decided to find some help ASAP.

Back at the crash-landed ship, Ruby was healing Hunter with some Ice Gums. "So you guys were in the Harmonic Nebula for your hunting class and had to get an A for catching a sphinx?"

"Yeah man," Hunter replied, "He caught that uncool cat with a little net trapping and we bounced the HN."

"Then for some reason," Pamela said as she gave Dylan a healing lollipop, "Devil Spiders came into your ship and made you guys crash land."

"Devil Spiders" Ruby asked as she felt the Fairy Fox by her foot.

"OMG," Rosie shotued, "That Fennec Fox Fairy is TOTALLY CUTE!"

"What is it, cutie," Ruby asked.

Ruby sensed that their class was in danger from the sphinx. "You boys stay here and rest!" shouted Ruby, "We'll handle the sphinx."

As they got to the sphinx, they needed a way to save their friends. Vulcana, Namira, and Joanna rushed by because they heard some noises around here. That's when Vulcana got an idea, "Namira" she shouted, "try tossing that fairy fox to the sphinx."

Namira tossed the fairy fox and it landed on the sphinx's head, causing it to go crazy, then the sphinx got knocked out cold after the fox sneezed sleeping sparkles on it. The girls were shocked by it.

"I remember that all fairy pets have a special ability," Vulcana said, "Maybe Professor Palladium can tell us about this one's special powers."

"-And yet I can Miss. Earthhealer" shouted Professor Palladium, "What's special about this fairy pet is that whoever it touches copies their powers."

"That would explain why is sneezed sleeping sparkles on the sphinx" Namira replied, "When it touched me, it copied my powers."

"Though you did abandon your quest," Professor Palladium said, "You girls deserve As for helping the crash-landed ship. I saw through my magic mirror to see your experience. Infact, all of you get As, except Miss. Gioiello for not listening"

"WHAT" Gemma shouted, "They all get A's but for me? That's not fair!"

"Like she needs a chill pill" Rosie whispered to Pamela.

Red Fountain

Codatorta wasn't happy with the way Dylan, Royce, Jan, and Hunter let the Sphinx escaped and got help from the Alfea girls. So as punishment, he let them clean the pegasi stables. "On the plus side, fellas" Dylan smiled, "The girls did help us recover from our injuries."

"And I can't believe we fell for another Twinnasty Prank" Jan groaned, "We get what we deserved for getting D+s."

Alfea

Back in their room, the girls were in their pajamas, getting ready for bed. Namira was brushing her teeth with bubblegum flavored toothpaste, Rosie was combing her luxurious hair, Pamela was feeding her hamsters, Vulcana was reading Thumbelina, Joanna was doing some pre-bed stretches and Ruby was feeding her new Fennec Fox Pet.

"That's one really cute fox." Joanna smiled.

"Thanks, Jo" Ruby replied, "If it weren't for this little creature, our classmates would've been fairy dust."

"The rules do say that we're allowed to have pets" Vulcana replied, "Just as long as they don't drop pellets in Griselda's office."

"So what are you going to name it," asked Pamela as she took out her strawberry scented toothpaste.

Ruby looked closely and said, "Strawberry" smiled Ruby as she looked at the Fennec Fox, "Do you like it"

Strawberry nodded her head and Ruby said, "Strawberry it is."

"Speaking of names" Namira replied, "We're going to need a name too"

"We need a spark of ideas," Pamela said.

"Spar, Spar, Sparks!" Ruby said as she wrote the logo, "The Sparx Club"

"Just like The Winx Club," Joanna replied.

Everyone agreed to the name. They all placed their hands in and shouted, "SPARX CLUB!"

The End.


	6. Date with Disaster

**Alfea**

Ruby, Vulcana, Joanna, Pamela, and Namira were in the kitchen preparing meals, "Why are we doing this again?" Joanna asked

"We promised Chef Alfredo we would cook dinner for the students," Ruby answered, "Potato omelets for everyone."

"A little breakfast for dinner thing" Namira replied, "I'm more of a dinner for breakfast girl."

Chef Alfredo came in wondering what's taking the potato omelets so long. "We thought we could add 3 different types of potato omelets." Namira explained "Potato cheese, potato gravy, and potato spinach. I'd even made one for you"

Chef Alfredo ate the one for him and his mouth got super spicy, "LECHE" shouted Alfredo, "I need LECHE!"

"What did you put in that omelet, Namira?" Joanna asked.

"1 cup of hot sauce" answered Namira while she laughed.

"Very funny, Namira" Ruby growled.

Rosie came in as Chef Alfredo rushed out of the kitchen, "Someone like needs a chill pill" Rosie said.

"What's with you Rosie," Pamela replied, "You were 1 hour late."

"Like I got great news girls" Rosie smiled, "I just got an invite from Prince Royce to a new cafe called, "The Golden Cauldron"."

In the morning, Ruby woke up to find Namira sleeping on the floor. Both her and Pamela were wondering what she was doing, "Rosie came home acting totally crazy." Namira replied.

"You better not put whoopie cushions on her bed, again," asked Pamela.

"I did that to Gemma" replied Namira, "I meant she called me a "Goofy Klutz" and kicked me out of our dorm."

Pamela and Ruby were confused.

In Metamorphosis Class, Fizzgig was teaching students how to turn their heads into pumpkins. "Now everyone, repeat after me," Fizzgig said, "Decapadunkin"

"Decapadunkin" shouted the students as their heads changed back, except Gemmas.

"Look at Gemma" laughed Lillian, "Apparently, she didn't focus on being beautiful!"

"I was freaked because I forgot to brush my teeth okay" shouted Namira, "Fizzgig, change me or I'll scream!"

"Looks like a little scare would do a good trick," Fizzgig explained,

"Nothing scares me" Gemma growled.

"Is that a zit on your face?" Ruby asked

"A zit, where?!" Gemma asked in horror as she changed back to normal.

After class, Gemma was raged that Ruby tricked her, "I can't believe me you look like a buffoon in class, Snowdrop!" she shouted, "No I have to turn into a cat for our first full body transformation tomorrow."

"You know you should thank me for saving you from turning into a scarecrow" Ruby growled,

"Anyway," Gemma replied, "Where's the Wilted Rosie, she wasn't in class."

"Usually students would call out sick to the administration" replied Ruby, "I should go check on her to see if she's okay."

By their room, she saw that it was a total pigsty, "Strawberry?" shouted Ruby, "Where are you?"

She found Strawberry trashed in one of Pamela's cookie jars, looking horrified, "Strawberry, what's wrong" Ruby asked as Rosie locked the room.

"Hey there, you Blue Ruby" Rosie smiled, "Have you ever thought about going to the cafe. They have drinks."

"Drinks that make people crazy." Ruby replied, "No way. You must've drank too much, Rosie"

"You know you want to you little twerp" Rosie smiled as her eyes glew red.

That's when Ruby sensed that Rosie was brainwashed. "Hang on Ruby" shouted Joanna, "The calvary is on its way!"

Just like magic, Rosie took off. Joanna, Vulcana, Pamela, and Namira came in and helped Ruby up, "You okay Rube," asked Joanna.

"I'm fine" Ruby answered, "It's Rosie I'm worried about. Apparently, her date with Royce didn't go so well."

"Let's contact Royce, anyway," Pamela said, "He is my cousin after all.

On Pamela's phone, they contacted Royce, "Hey there girls, what's the buzz?"

"Prince Royce," Vulcana said, "Have you ever thought about going on a date to a cafe with Rosie at all"

"Date?" asked Royce, "After the whole incident in the swamp, we weren't allowed to leave campus."

"So you didn't write the invitation, Cous?" Pamela asked.

"I'm afraid not," Royce replied as he ate a candy bar, "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to history class before Mr. Python catches me."

Royce logged out, leaving the girls confused, "Now all we gotta do is find this Golden Cauldron Cafe." Vulcana said as she looked in her search engine.

But with no luck, nothing was there, "Funny" Pamela said, "No record of it."

"I think I have an email from the Golden Cauldron Cafe" smiled Vulcana as she opened her email, "Yup, It's in the Downtown Magix City. Let's go after school."

After school, they followed the address to The Golden Cauldron cafe, revealing to be a mansion, "This is the Desceptio Mansion" Vulcana replied, "I read about it in the city handbook, they say that anyone from the Desceptio Family lives there."

"There's no turning back, now girls" Ruby replied, "We've got to find Rosie"

Inside, they found Rosie with her glowing red eyes. "It's about time you showed up, losers" she growled, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to teach you girls A LESSON!"

She made black heart spells come out of her hands and tossed them. She trapped Ruby and Pamela in an area, where they can't get out of, "Looks like I'm going in" shouted Vulcana, "Magic Winx"

 _Vulcana, Fairy of Flowers_

 _Blooming Block_

"Yo go, Vulcy" shouted Namira.

"Need a lift," asked Vulcana as she helped Ruby and Pamela up.

"Ready to Surrender" shouted Rosie.

"Not for long" shouted Ruby, "Magic Winx"

 _Namira, Fairy of Dreams_

 _Pamela, Fairy of Sweets_

 _Joanna, Fairy of Wind_

 _Ruby, Fairy of Snow._

"Okay, Twinnasties!" shouted Ruby, "Come on out. Because only you guys would come up with something this devilish"

"Did someone-" shouted Devi

"-Say, "Devilish" shouted Deville.

"Brilliant scheme my daughters" Devivian shouted, "You made Mommy proud."

"You must be their mom," Joanna said, "Leader of the Desceptio Clan."

"That's right" smiled Devivian, "Devivian Desceptio, Leader and Matriarch of the Clan and Hypnotist, the one who turned your Wilted Rosie into a walking puppet."

"Change our friend back to normal, now!" shouted Ruby.

"We will, Ruby" replied Devivian, "Just as soon as you give us your beauty."

"Times running out-" replied Devi.

"-So what will it be" Deville smiled.

Namira got an idea, she gave them a can of peanut brittle and told them that it will give them all the beauty they need. Just like that, they changed Rosie back to normal. Ruby carried her and The Sparx flew up.

By the park, Rosie woke up on the bench, "Girls" she said, "I had the craziest dream I was brainwashed by The Twinnasties and they made me turn against you guys."

"That wasn't a dream," Namira replied as she touched Rosie's head, "You WERE hypnotized into making us give up our beauty."

"I'm really sorry that you've been brainwashed into doing those things," Ruby said.

"I like totally admit" Rosie replied, "I can be quite gullible"

"And don't worry about The Twinnasties and their mom, "Devivian" Namira smiled, "I did a little prank in candy can trick."

"That would explain why we're still pretty" Joanna replied.

"Nice work giving The Twinnasties a taste of their own medicine" smiled Ruby as The Sparx gave eachother a group hug.

Back at the Desceptio Mansion, Devivian opened the can of candy and out of it came butterflies. "I hate butterflies" shouted Devivian, "They represent beauty. We steal beauty!"

"Mom," shouted Deville, "I can't believe Prank Dreamer-"

"-Pulled our legs" Devi finished.

"Looks like you two will be clipping my toenails tonight" Devivian shouted as The Twinnasties gulped.

Inside Iginio's Dough, they were treated to some strawberry milkshakes. Thinking that it could cheer Ruby up, Strawberry got one too and drank hers in one gulp. "Strawberry must like totally have a real craving for her namesake" Rosie smiled as she saw a couple sharing one, "Just like those cuties over there."

"That's our Rosie," Ruby smiled, "Matchmaking and TOTALLY talking"

An Italian woman came in with fries on the house, "I'm Isotta" said the woman in an Italian accent, "I'm the manager of Iginio's Dough."

"Who's Iginio, anyway," asked Pamela.

"He was my late father" Isotta replied, "My father left the restaurant to me and a few more things."

Just then two Italian-Asian children rushed by playing, "That's just my nieces Matlin and Wa Nin" Isotta explained, "My brother and his wife asked me to look after them while their on their Harmonic Nebula Tour."

She picked up Matlin, who was 6 and Wa Nin who was 2. As the girls laughed, Ruby heard a song. It wasn't coming from the jukebox, nor the parlor's radio. Outside, she saw an Asian woman in Samurai apparel. To Ruby, she looked familiar. The woman also had the same flute that was given to her at the back to school dance.

"RUBY" shouted Rosie, "Like, what was that leaving us while we like TOTALLY giggling with Matlin and Wa Nin"

"I don't" Rube replied, "But she looked kind of like my aunt"

 **Note: Isotta is named after Iginio Straffi's real life daughter, "Isotta Straffi"**

 **Bonus from Author**

 **Thank for reading the first 5 episodes of the Sparx Club(Winx Year) please tell me how u like it in a review.**


	7. Secret Guardian

**Desceptio Mansion**

Devi and Deville were both doing devil spells on fake diamond rings they bought off the Realm Wide Web. "Deville," said Devi, "Do you think we'll ever be as powerful as the Akayuki.

"As in Ruby Akayuki," Deville recalled, "She was a powerful warrior on Congelato, sadly she died in combat."

"Maybe her living niece can be a good use to us."

 **Alfea College**

Ruby was looking upon the Akayuki power. Vulcana and Namira came in looking concern. "Rubes" Namira replied, "Are you about looking up for maternal family's history."

"I had to do this" Ruby answered, "I keep having connections between me and my late aunt."

Ruby looked through the books until she saw the Akayuki crest.

The Akayuki Magic is powerful snow magic that creates a source called The Red Snow, which is so powerful people say that it can make hate go away. It can only be inherited by anyone with the female gender. The last known user of the Akayuki Magic was the warrior princess, "Ruby Akayuki".

"I guess that's much as it can say" Vulcana suggested.

But Ruby looked a little bit closer at one of the warriors her aunt took on, it was Devivian Desceptio. "Girls," Ruby said, "I think Devivian has something to do with her."

"Well, then we're going to find answers from her" Namira shouted as she took off.

"Are you sure about this" Ruby replied, "Headmistress Griselda clearly said to stay away from the Desceptio Clan and your grandma is not going to like this."

"I don't care" Namira replied, "We need more answers to the Akayuki magic."

Ruby turned to her pet fox, "Can you cover for us Strawberry?" asked Ruby as Strawberry nodded her head.

"Good" Ruby replied, "We'll get Rosie, Pam, and Jojo as soon as everyone is asleep."

Later that night, the girls were all dressed as ninjas and heading off to the Desceptio Mansion. "It was really cool that you have these ninja suits, Ruby" Joanna replied, "Now I feel like a fighting geisha."

"The Fighting Geisha," Pamela said out loud, "That's my favorite superhero."

The other girls shushed Pamela, hoping they won't get caught.

 **Magix City**

They got to the manor where some devil gargoyles were guarding the place. "Gargoyles are made of stone," Ruby said, "Then maybe we fight stone with stone."

Ruby tossed a stone at one of the gargoyles, thinking that the other one did that on purpose. They started to fight while The Sparx snook in.

Inside, they began to search the mansion for answers. They looked in the bogus ballroom, the disgusting dining room, the barfing billiard room, and the gross garden. That's when Vulcana remembered the spell she learned from class,

Lead us to what is lost, Find it at any cost

Find us info on the Akayuki.

They found the book in the Belching Book Chamber. Inside they found something glowing

 _The Diary of DeVivian Deceptio_

"I think this is it" Pamela suggested.

Ruby began to read some chapters of what DeVivian wrote.

 _It's the night of the Cloudtower Cotillion, I asked Gerta the Tarantula Witch out, but she said that she would rather work on her tarantula transformation than that. I kept asking her out through spells and pranks but never get an answerback. I think she hates me._

"So, DeVivian is like, bisexual?" Rosie asked, "I know that Adele is bisexual, but this takes the cake."

"Plus she pulls pranks" Namira replied, "Wicked!"

Ruby continued reading the diary to the chapter to her late aunt.

 _Today I ran into the lovely, Ruby Akayuki, the first born heir to the Akayuki throne. She has been leading the army of Rōzufurēku Army. An army of female warriors, willing to fight off evil for Love. If only she could love me. I tried to fight for her heart but refused._

"I can't believe that she had a crush on your aunt!" Rosie replied.

"Reading my diary?" asked DeVivian, "It is my property!"

"So you fought of my aunt" Ruby growled as she summoned a sword of ice.

"I remember your aunt deeply," DeVivian said as she started to blush "How she smiles and her eyes were like real rubies."

The Sparx started to get weirded out, "Man" Joanna whispered, "She's got issues."

DeVivian got so mad, she unleashed fire. "It's time to put these flames out"

 _Magic Winx_

 _Ruby, fairy of snow_

 _Rosie, fairy of love._

 _Namira, fairy of dreams_

 _Joanna, fairy of wind_

 _Pamela, fairy of sweets_

 _Vulcana, fairy of flowers._

DeVivian unleashed an army of Devil Snakes.

 _Ice Blaze Baracade_

Ruby fought some off with her ice sword.

 _Makeout Mash_

Rosie blew a kiss at the Devil Snakes, whom later exploded. A Devil Snake was about to hurt her when Vulcana came to the rescue.

 _Blooming Block_

They blocked each other with a shield.

 _Sleep Tight Spin_

Namira did a tornado all around to get rid of the snake.

 _Feathery Flash_

Joanna unleashed some feather and gusts of winds, turning the Devil Snakes into dust.

 _Sugary Shock_

Pamela blasted some candy to them.

They were so busy taking down the Devil Snakes, they forgot about the fire. Suddenly the vision of Ruby Akayuki came to her, "Don't be afraid Little Ruby" she said, "Follow me."

"The world is full of magic," shouted Ruby as she opened a clearing with her ice powers.

Ruby followed the ghost of her aunt to a window, leaving the girls to a shock, "They say to like, totally take a window when a fire comes" Rosie replied as they follow them.

DeVivian took out the fire. Then her twin daughters came down, "Mama is there-" asked Devi

"-Something wrong" Deville replied

"Nothing girls" answered DeVivian, "Go back to sleep."

Outside, the girls changed back to normal, talking about Ruby's strange behavior. "I have it, the Akayuki Magic," Ruby replied, "I had dreams about, and I think Aunt Ruby helped me.."

 **Alfea**

The girls were about to get back to their room when Griselda caught them. "Sneaking out again, Sparx Club?" Griselda asked as she showed Strawberry in her hands, "I got your little Fennec Fox sneaking around the kitchen, playing with the mustard stash about your break in."

In the morning, the girls were facing the consequences with Miss. Faragonda. She understood why they took in and then she turned to her granddaughter "Namira" Faragonda replied, "I love you, but trespassing on Deceptio property is not a way to handle behavior.

With a snap, she drained their powers, which their not suppose to use for a week.

 **The End.**


	8. Grounded

In their room, Ruby, Rosie, Vulcana, Joanna, Pamela, and Namira were all moping around, because they lost their powers. Strawberry came up to Ruby, whom she petted, "At least Strawberry is with us."

"This is great" shouted Vulcana, "I'm going to be far behind in class and I won't be able to get into Linphea College."

"Take it easy Vulcana" replied Joanna, "It's only a grade"

"How can I take it easy when I might get an F in potions" Vulcana shouted.

"On the plus side" replied Namira, "We don't get to be in class for a week."

By the front door, the girls got a letter from Griselda.

 _Dear Room C530, or as the others call you The Sparx Club_

 _You girls will be cleaning the place top to bottom as punishment for disobeying orders._

 _Not to worry, each of you will be given a bunch of chores to do._

 _Ruby_

 _Vacuuming the billiard room, library, principal's office, and all the dormitory hallways._

 _Sweep up the cafeteria._

 _Restock the medical supplies_

 _Rosie_

 _Do laundry_

 _Mop the laundry mat._

 _Organize the books in the Fashion Room_

 _Vulcana_

 _Weed and water the garden._

 _Mow the lawns._

 _Clean the Clock Room_

 _Joanna_

 _Do dishes by hand._

 _Clean Gutters._

 _Clean the windows._

 _Pamela_

 _Repaint the art room._

 _Dust the picture frames in Hall B_

 _Feed the birds in the Aviary(No Peanut Butter)_

 _Namira_

 _Clean the toilets_

 _Take the trash out from all the rooms._

 _Check the pantry for any fairy mice._

"Look at all these chores," Pamela said.

"Like, the only thing good about these chores" Rosie replied. "Is that I won't like, clean the toilet nor gutters, it is SO gross."

After they did all a chore, the girls were exhausted. So they lied down on the grass and kicked off their socks and shoes. "When I went to Alfea," Bloom said as she walked up to them, "I didn't go around the grass in bare feet."

She told them that everyone is going to a symphony in the Fifth Moon of Marigold and Bloom is being their chaperone while they were playing, "Your staying" asked Ruby, "But Why?"

"I couldn't let you girls be all alone," Bloom answered, "Plus a bunch of boys are here to supervise you six."

 **Desceptio Mansion**

DeVivian was cutting some fresh roses when Devi and DeVille came down from homeschooling. She got an idea for them to make her happy and get all the beauty they need, "I have an assignment for you two" as she showed a vision from the crystal ball, "The Alfea School is going to a symphony at the Magix Concert Hall. I want you to destroy their home."

"No worry Mother, we'll make sure-" Devi started.

"-Their school is run down." DeVille finished.

 **Alfea**

Later that night, the girls were dazzled up in party apparel. Jan, Marcel, Dylan, Royce, Nabu, and Hunter came in. Kouhei and his lions came to supervise his sons and their friends. "I guess we all got in trouble by our schools," Jan said.

"Mr. Kouhei, could you keep your lions under control, please," Pamela asked, "I don't want them to eat me."

"No worries Miss. Sweetsong" answered Kouhei, "My lions are trained not to eat any students. Now go on and have your cleaning party."

As the teens went in to clean up, Kouhei said to his sons, "And Jan, Marcel, don't drink too much soda. Mr. D'round had just started taking laxatives."

"We won't Dad," Jan said as they took off into the school."

After Kouhei walked in, Devi and DeVille popped up, ready to wreck the place. That's when the lights came on in the hallway. Devi and DeVille rushed up to see what's going on Inside, Bloom was watching the kids doing their cleaning party, "This is just like the time the Winx through that cleaning parties." Bloom recalled.

"I remember Queen Miyuki letting the cleaning service practice their dancing while they cleaned." Kouhei replied, "It was out of control."

Namira worked on a Samba with Nabu, "So, you like to boogie." Namira asked.

"You know it" answered Nabu, "My mom suggested that I could go easy on the manly things, so she signed me up for ballroom dance lessons."

"Keeping it in moderation." Namira replied, "Clever."

Hunter and Ruby were doing a jive, "So what's the 4-1-1 on the Desceptio's."

"It turns out" Ruby answered, "DeVivian had a crush on my maternal aunt, plus she seems to hate space invaders."

"Quite the grouch" Hunter replied, "People who invade privacies is bogus man."

Joanna and Jan did a rumba, "I can't believe you never rumbad before, Jan" replied Joanna.

"I'm new to the dancing thing," said Jan, "I never danced much as a kid. Pops said that dancing is usually a girl thing."

Kouhei looked and felt offended.

Marcel and Vulcana did a salsa, "Go easy on the feet" Vulcana replied, "People usually considered dancing on someone's feet, accident-prone."

"Yeah" Marcel replied, "So Vulcana, I heard that you panicked at the thought of falling behind."

"I know" Vulcana replied, "I have a habit of doing that. I only got a D once in gym, and it was because I constantly keep showing up in inappropriate gym attire."

"That is a big violation in gym class" Marcel replied, "I failed gym a thousand times, all because of my weak muscles. Jan and Father tried to help me find the perfect sport to keep me in shape, but nothing seems to work."

"The important thing is to not give up, Marcel" smiled Ruby, "Besides, dancing is considered a sport too."

With grace, Marcel catched Vulcana, "Sounds like I found my sport after all."

Rosie and Royce did a foxtrot, "Royce" Rosie replied, "I like totally want to thank you for coming to Alfea."

"Since the Alfea School is at that symphony" Royce replied, "Maybe we could do some dancing right here. I even took 6 years of dancing lessons back on Tiralatte."

"Oh, Royce" Rosie smiled as they both blushed.

Pamela and Dylan did a contemporary dance, "You know," Dylan smiled, "Contemporary Dance expresses rhythm and speed."

"Really?" Pamela asked as Dylan caught her, "I did not know that."

Outside, The Twinnasties got mad, "I can't believe they threw a dance party-" Devi snapped.

"-Without inviting us." DeVille snapped.

They both summoned Devil-Tigers and told them to crash their dance party. That's when Joanna spotted the fog outside, "What was that?" asked Joanna.

"Maybe a dragon got loose" suggested Rosie as they barged out.

Kouhei's lions came out and attacked the Devil-Tigers, "Lion and Tigers" shouted Pamela, "Oh My!."

"What's so dangerous about Devil-Tigers?" asked Ruby.

"During my fight on the Frosting Fields on Congelato," Kouhei explained, "my best friend was killed during the fight. Ever since then, I vow to keep my students in protection through lion taming."

"Then we should do some lion taming too" Namira replied.

"But how," Pamela asked, "We don't have our powers."

That's when Namira saw the cleaning equipment and got an idea, "You know how cats hate water" she asked, "It's bath time kitties."

She tossed mop water towards the tigers and they turned into dust. Namira and Nabu started to laugh.

Vulcana grabbed some brooms and brushed a Devil Tiger's eyes, Joanna bonked some tigers on the head with some heavy dust pans, Ruby grabbed some empty trash cans and did some bowling tricks, Rosie grabbed a mop and made two tigers slip and finally, Pamela told the boys to distract some of the tigers.

While Kouhei and the Red Fountain boys distracted the tigers, Pamela grabbed some empty trash bags and tossed them at the Devil-Tigers. After they bumped into each other, the Devil-Tigers turned into dust.

"You girls may have defeated our tigers without powers-" Devi started.

"-But will have another strategy sooner."- DeVille finished.

After they disappeared, Ruby said, "We better clean this up before Griselda finds out."

"Finds out what?" Griselda asked, "You guys even made a bigger mess, I have no choice to expel you brats. I don't care if Namira Dreamcatcher is Faragonda's granddaughter."

"Stop!" shouted Faragonda, "You must no expel them."

"Faragonda, they-" Griselda replied as Faragonda interrupted her.

"-Are getting their powers back early," Faragonda replied as the girls were surprised.

"How come?" asked Namira.

"You defeated a monster without using their powers" Faragonda explained, "Which displays strategy."

"We didn't do it ourselves" Ruby replied, "Headmaster Kouhei and the boys from Red Fountain helped."

"It's true Faragonda" Headmaster Kouhei replied, "They needed some assistance and no one messes with my lions."

With a snap, Faragonda gave each and every one of the Sparx members their powers back. "I've Like got my powers back!" Rosie shouted as she made heart bubbles, "Now I can Totally help Brie hook up with that milkman's son."

Ruby did some snowflakes, Pamela made cupcakes out of her hands, Vulcana made blue flowers bloom, Joanna did some tiny tornadoes, and Namira showed some sleeping sand, which accidentally made Griselda fall asleep.

"Everyone to bed" shouted Faragonda as they went back to sleep.

"What about this pigsty?" Gemma asked

"Well, Miss. Gemma" answered Faragonda, "Since you wandered off to flirt with those violinists, you clean up."

"Darn it" Gemma groaned as she started cleaning.

 **The End.**


	9. Day of The Rose

**Room C530**

Ruby was in a blue void, she was hearing a voice calling her, "Come to me Ruby" said the voice, "I will not hurt you."

Ruby was shocked by the appearance of her aunt, "You will find me when you find yourself" Aunt Ruby explained as Little Ruby woke up from her sleep.

Strawberry pointed at her calendar, noticing that today is The Day of The Rose. This can only mean one thing, no school. She remembered that its a celebration where they celebrate their parents.

"And get this" Vulcana replied, "It's Parents Day at Alfea. My parents are going to be here too."

"No way" Joanna replied, "My folks are going to be here too."

"Same here" Pamela smiled.

Everyone was getting excited because all of their parents will be coming.

 **Desceptio Manor**

Devi and DeVille were both holding wilted flowers. Their mom was doing a jigsaw puzzle of a devil, "Happy Day of The Rose Mother, we got you-

"-These ugly flowers for you."

DeVivian smiled, "I love it when I get dead flowers."

Outside, the Day of The Rose festival was going on, much to DeVivian's dismay, "I hate Happy parties" she groaned, "There always cheering and having a "Good Time" when they should be crying and having a terrible time."

"Maybe we should-" Devi started.

"-Find out what makes The Sparx special on this holiday." DeVille finished

DeVivian thought it was an Awful idea. In her crystal ball, she saw a vision of Kouhei, his lions and his Jan and Marcel going around town. "Aagh" DeVivian smiled evilly, "A little soulmate love, maybe I can break the hearts of the Four Eyed Flower and the Two Left Feet Tornado."

 **Alfea**

The girls were super excited to meet their parents. By a blue ship, King Ferdiano and Queen Miyuki and Yuuto and Miha arrived. They told Ruby that Daichi and Daiki were left in charge of the kingdom and Ruby knew that they would throw wild parties whenever Yuuto isn't in charge. Ruby was delighted to see her family, but wondered something, "What are Yuuto and Miha doing here?"

"Guess who is going to be parents?" Yuuto asked as he held Miha's hands.

"Miha" Ruby exclaimed, "Does this mean you?"

"That's right, Rubes" smiled Miha, "I'm pregnant.

"I'm going to be an aunt." Ruby smiled.

Strawberry came up to Ruby and hugged her, "Oh, everyone" Ruby smiled, "This is my pet fennec fox fairy, "Strawberry" she's cute isn't she?"

"She really is cute" Queen Miyuki answered, "I remember when I owned some kitsunes back on Congelato."

Rosie was by her parents, King Astore and "Queen Corinna. "Like this school is Totally Tubular thanks to my Sparx team."

"Rosie," King Astore said, "Are they, princesses?"

"Only 2 of them" answered Rosie, "Joanna is like the daughter of a wealthy Blowanian family, Vulcana has scientist parents and Namira is like the granddaughter of the headmistress."

Namira came up to her parents, "Cayenne" and "Jarrah" who were thrilled to see her. Then she saw her younger twin siblings at 8, "Dailon" was the boy twin and "Deisy" was the girl twin. Faragonda came up to her daughter's family, "Cayenne" she smiled, "How are things at the cafe."

"Things have been very smooth since Namira left" replied Cayenne, "No more salt in sugar shakers, whoopee cushions, open salt shakers, and missing Wet Floor signs"

"The only bad thing is" Jarrah replied, "No Joke night with Namira."

"There there Pops" smiled Namira, "At least I'm livening up Alfea."

Vulcana was greeted by her parents "Petalo" and "Tulipa". She wondered how her older sister, "Girasola" was doing, "Muy Bien" replied Petalo, "She has recently started working at a bodega that sells herbal remedies. It's called, "Bodega de Clavel"

"I've got to check it out sometime," Vulcana replied.

Joanna was with her parents, Spoleto and Ella Jane, and her younger brother at 14, "Enlil". That's when she got a text from her boyfriend, "I just got a text from Jan" Joanna said, "He is going to the festival with Marcel and Headmaster"

"There's a festival in the city," Enlil asked, "I'm coming with you."

Joanna knew that her brother could not resist a festival. So she decided to bring him along.

 **Magix City**

As she and her brother were enjoying the festival, Joanna sees a familiar figure, carrying her two nieces, "Isotta" she asked, "You're here too."

"I'm supposed to meet my brother and sister-in-law here." Isotta explained, "But I can't seem to find them."

Suddenly, Wa Nin slipped from Isotta's hand and wandered off "Wa Nin" shouted Isotta, "Don't wander off!"

"Let us catch Wa Nin" Joanna replied.

"Yeah Auntie Isotta," said Matlin, "Joanna is a weally good pewson."

"Alright" replied Isotta, "But don't talk to anybody you don't know."

Joanna, Enlil, and Matlin chased the little toddler when they came upon an Asian girl with a guitar, it was Musa. She's now part of a duo group with her husband, "Cirano" who is also Isotta's older brother, "Looks like Wa Nin can't resist seeing my face." Musa smiled.

"You're, your, your Musa of The Winx" Joanna recalled.

"Ain't that the stage name of your late mother?" asked Joanna,

"And Matlin was her real name" Musa recalled, "I figure I keep my mom's memory alive by naming my girls after her."

"I have a friend whos a huge found of you guys."

"Princess Ruby of Congelato?" Musa guessed.

"How did you know" Joanna asked.

"Bloom sends me an email about you and The Sparx Club" Musa replied.

Joanna blushed because the word of The Sparx was getting around. That's when she saw Jan and Marcel. As they were about to talk, ships made a bunch of roses fall from the sky. Jan and Joanna grabbed one together, and they blushed. That's when they started seeing Marcel sneeze, "What's wrong with Marcel?" Joanna asked.

"Marcel has a severe rose allergy" Jan explained as he turned to his brother, "Marcel, go back to Father and tell him to get your allergy pills."

"Righty-oh" Marcel replied as he sneezed.

"Rosie, Rosie" Wa Nin shouted.

"Yes, sweetie" smiled Musa, "These are roses."

"Speaking of Rosie" Joanna replied, "I just hope she doesn't FREAK when she meets Stella."

Meanwhile, The Twinnasties were hiding in an alleyway. "Look at them DeVille," Devi said, "Them bonding with their Mommies and Daddies."

"And look," said DeVille, "The youngest child of the Red Fountain leader sneezing like nuts. He must be allergic to roses."

The Twinnasties grabbed Marcel and placed him under a spell. A hypnotized Marcel took off his glasses and gave them to Devi, "Now Marcel, you must-" Devi started.

"-Do our bitting" DeVille finished.

Meanwhile, Jan and Joanna were enjoying the races. As they were watching, they unintentionally held each other's hands. Enlil looked and was disgusted. "Sis," said Enlil, "You know how Mom and Dad get disgusted when you bring home scary boys."

"Look, Buddy" Jan replied, "I may be scary, but I don't mind girls who dance."

"Dancing has always been a passion for Jojo" shouted Enlil.

As they were bickering, Joanna and Musa decided to go off, "A little would be In Law fight" Musa asked.

"I'm afraid so" Joanna replied as she bumped into Marcel.

"Watch it you Creep!" shouted Marcel.

"Marcel" Joanna replied, "You stopped dancing."

"I sure did you Two Left Feet Tornado" shouted Marcel

"Are you okay," Joanna asked, "Jan is not going to be happy when he sees your acting like-"

Joanna froze and thought of something, "A Twinnasty"

Vulcana was coming out when Joanna said, "Vulcy, Marcel is under a Twinnasty spell."

Joanna and Vulcana knew just what to do.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Vulcana, Fairy of Flowers_

 _Joanna, Fairy of Wind_

The chased down the brainwashed Marcel while Musa took her two daughters to safety, "Mommy" Maitlin asked, "What's wong with Joanna's fwiend."

"He's under a devil-witch's spell sweetheart" answered Musa.

"I got to admit" Enlil replied, "Their outfits are really rad."

At a dance performance, Marcel knocked them out for no apparent reason, "You guys don't have rhythm."

Joanna couldn't bare see a dance troupe have a ruined act. So Joanna and Vulcana did a dance routine while they took down a hypnotized Marcel.

"Remember that healing spell we learned yesterday," asked Joanna"

"You mean-" Vulcana replied.

 _Zapping and sneezing is a big deal._

 _Cure Marcel, make him heal._

Just like that, Marcel changed back to his normal self. His vision started to become fuzzy. Jan and Kouhei ran up to Marcel to see if he's hurt. "What happened girls?" asked Kouhei.

"Another Twinnasty prank" Joanna explained, "They're trying to make us look like clowns."

Kouhei came up and gave Marcel his glasses.

 **Alfea**

Isotta and Cirano decided to meet up with The Sparx. After Cirano got to know the Sparx better, Vulcana, Musa, Joanna, Enlil, Maitlin, Wa Nin, Jan, and Marcel came in. The others were surprised that Joanna met Musa at the festival.

"Oh My Gosh!" shouted Ruby, "Your Musa! Fairy of Music!"

"That's right" Ruby smiled, "So you guys are the Sparx Club."

"That's right" Rosie replied, "They like to look pretty, but I'm prettier than them."

"That's the Stella double alright," Musa said, "But what the hey, you girls are rad."

Jan looked at Enlil, "Look at here, Dancer Boy" Jan replied, "I'll be watching you."

"Me too" Enlil as Joanna watched in disgust.

 **The End.**


	10. Tales of The Sparx part 1

**Alfea**

It was pouring rain outside. Faragonda was dusting the bookcases for a special occasion. The Sparx were dressed up in their party apparel and with bags, "We're off to Isotta's birthday party" Namira said to her grandma, "And we're sleeping over."

"That's good girls" Faragonda replied, "I have a Saculean friend visiting me and I don't want any of you girls disrupting our time together."

"We won't Faragonda" replied Ruby, "Plus Joanna and Rosie are going to perform a duet together."

"Yeah" Rosie replied, "I like totally wrote this song that is SO for Isotta's birthday."

"And what's special about it," Joanna replied, "Is that it doesn't talk about Rosie much."

After they left, a Saculean ship landed by the Alfea school. Outside of the ship was General Organa. She was once friends with Faragonda, until her brother, "Luke" scattered the piece of the map, hoping to keep the Sacul Galaxy safe. "After all these years Leia" smiled Faragonda, "Your finally back in Alfea."

"And your still the same old headmistress who took over for," Leia recalled.

C-3PO and R2D2 were both coming out of the ship, "Mistress Leia," asked Threepio, "Are you sure getting records of each of these Sparx Club girls"

"We must" General Organa, "Faragonda wanted to show me about the girls and how they got their Winx."

"Everyone in the Magix Realm has been talking about the "Sparx Club" who's like the Winx Club." Faragonda replied, "Their parents also have profiles of each and every one of the girls."

"So where do we start?" asked Leia

"Why don't we start off with the leader of the Sparx,

 _Princess Ruby Snowdrop_

Faragonda showed a profile of Ruby.

 **Congelato Past**

Ruby was the lone daughter of the King Ferdiano and Queen Miyuki. She had 3 older brothers growing up, "Yuuto" whom she's the closets too, and identical twins Daichi and Daiki, who can be a pain in the head sometimes. She barely had any female friends other than her relatives and servants and of course Cabinet Minister Rin, who is also the mother of Jan and Marcel.

She knew Jan and Marcel since they were little tots. They spent all of their days ice sculpting, building snowmen, and sword fighting. At a very young age, she saw the Winx Club in concert and remembered the keywords that Bloom gave her to this day, "The World is Full of Magic". The words struck to her to that day.

All of her days, she played in the castle, for the comfort of her tomboyish nature. But all her life, she still kept thinking of the phrase Bloom gave her.

When she was 10, her brother came home from Red Fountain with his new founded girlfriend, "Miha" who was the daughter of a Count and Countess in Yukiana. Ruby started to feel a little something for Miha but didn't want her brother to get furious in jealousy. Also, she was afraid that Yuuto would leave her forever. On the night before their wedding, Yuuto told her that even though he's getting married, he'll always be by her side. So she gave them their blessing.

 **Alfea Present**

"She'd even caught the bouquet at their wedding" finished Faragonda.

"She's quite a tomboy" Leia smiled.

"A True Blue tomboy" Faragonda replied, "She got her Winx the same day as she met Rosie. Ruby was going for a walk when she saw Rosie getting mugged. Ruby had to fight because it's a tradition in her family for the women to fight back. Afterward, they took down some Devil Trolls together."

"Speaking of Rosie" Leia replied, "How did she get her Winx?"

 _Princess Rosie Newlove_

Faragonda showed the profile of Rosie.

 **Passionara Past**

King Astore and Queen Corinna, the current rulers of the planet had 9 children, Noemi, Carlo, Adele, Guatilero, twins Enzo and Elisa, Lucia, Rachele and finally Rosie.

And everything changed on her 16th birthday, she was dancing with some cute servants when she started seeing some auras around 2 people who're in love. Then she accidentally made a maid fall in love with the pianist. It was there she helped out the slow dancing and who would be perfect together.

A week after her birthday, she was coming home from her music lessons when a couple of poor street performers tried to woo her. Rosie got so annoyed, she accidentally unleashed her Winx. This made the peasants apologize for her action and went back to minding their own business.

Word got out around the capital of Passionara, Aphrodenus. The King and Queen started to worry that Rosie would care more about wealth, so they arranged a meeting with the neighboring planet, "Congelato" to talk about sending both girls to Alfea.

 **Alfea Present**

"It's not good to bother people" Leia recalled, "Looks like those street performers learned that the hard way."

"They did" Faragonda replied, "And she has been getting along with most of the students, except for Gemma Jasper."

"Why don't they get along so well," Threepio asked.

"According to the faculty" Faragonda replied, "Gemma was extremely jealous of how Rosie gets more attention than her. Gemma's mother is the owner of a jewelry company on Espero"

"Now tell me about the kind one" Leia replied, "Pamela"

 _Princess Pamela Sweetsong_

She showed a file on Pamela.

 **Tiralatte Past**

Pamela's parents were Maharayum and Maharanum older sisters were Princess Peda and Princess Guija, who were both Alfea students before her. Peda was the fairy of pudding while Guija was the fairy of gelatin. She had at least 31 cousins in her family, one of them was Royce. His father was the grand vizier, Baadaam.

Whenever she meets a person who isn't a relative, she tends to get shy and frantic. Due to this, her parents decided homeschooled her with the royal tutors. Pamela was amazed because she gets to spend time with family, but after a while, she grew bored of it.

While she was on a trip to the Phulaka Temple. She came across the Kroisain Criminal Gang. She knew that robbing a sacred place is wrong, so she decided to take them down herself. She unleashed a tidalwave of chocolate pudding, which the leader hates. That's when she stumbled upon an AD for Alfea. After she told her parents that she wants to go to Alfea to make non-relative friends, they figured it was about time she does that. Also, Grand Vizier Baadaam thought he could send Royce there to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

 **Alfea Present**

"Nothing more important than family ties," Leia said, "I didn't had much of it when Ben left Lea and I."

"Your son" Faragonda recalled, "Yeah he did get dark by joining a heavy-metal space band, who's songs make no sense and leaving a woman behind with an unborn child."

"I remembered when Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom came to Alfea for a forced concert" Faragonda groaned, "They poisoned our ears with parent hatred and saying that girls are weak."

"So you got the security to kick them out" Leia recalled.

"It was for the sake of our education," Faragonda replied.


	11. Tales of Sparx part 2

Faragonda decided to carry on the profiles of The Sparx.

 _Vulcana Earthhealer_

She got out a profile of Vulcana

 **Linphea Past**

Vulcana was the second born daughter of Linphean scientists, "Petalo" and "Tulipa". Her older sister by 4 years was the former Alfea student, Girasola, fairy of sunflowers. Linphea is also the homeworld of Flora, fairy of nature. At a very young age, her parents took a semester teaching flowers at Linphea College. Due to it being a success, Vulcana planned to go there. She knew the importance of living up the Earthhealer name.

For her sister, she didn't care about labels. The two sisters loved each other, but are sometimes jealous. Vulcana was jealous of Girasola's beauty and popularity, while Girasola as jealous of her IQ and her winning trophies, mostly in gardening and academics.

The day she got her Winx was the same day she got her braces off. Girasola chaperoned her while Vulcana got her braces out. Afterward, there was a construction build. They were going to tear down a famous garden and turn it into a parking lot. The park was, "Marigold Gardens" the same place where Petalo proposed to Tulipa. Vulcana couldn't bare see the place where her existence came to a start become destroyed. As she was rushing to stop the demolition, she unleashed numerous sunflowers and the pollen from it made the construction workers sneeze. That's when the construction workers canceled the orders and freed the park.

Vulcana and Girasola both confessed their jealousy together and agreed to stay true to who they are. They both decided to take a trip to Linphea College for answers on how to get in. The dean told her that the best college to go to for it is, "Alfea".

 **Alfea Present**

"A little sibling rivalry," Leia said, "I remember getting in fights with my adoptive sisters back on Alderaan, but that's okay. We make up in the end."

"You are the Force-being of love" Faragonda replied, "It's a shame your father destroyed the planet."

"Ever since then" Leia replied back, "My brother has used the phrase, "REMEMBER ALDERAAN" to remember the place by. Now let's "Boogie Down" with the next one-"

 _Joanna Winddancer_

Faragonda got out a profile on her.

 **Blowana, Past**

Joanna was born to Lord Spoleto, and Lady Ella Jane, the richest family in Tornado City. She had an older sister, "Gayle" was an archaeologist and brings back the best Pre-Gone birds as possible, her younger brother, "Enlil" is a bit of a trouble maker. She also participated in theater productions of shows in her old schools, which mostly she choreographed. Enlil, on the other hand, was a lighting expert.

A few months ago, The Winddancers were participating in Tornado City's Anniversary Party, a celebration of the founding of Tornado City. As Lord Spoleto was about to surprise her with the Alfea admission, Joanna was up on stage performing a tap dance routine. After she twisted it up with a little disco, she activated her dancing. Everyone was amazed by her act.

After her show, her father showed her the admission and she bounced with joy. Hoping that she can use her magic wisely.

 **Alfea Present.**

"She wanted to liven up Tornado City?" Leia asked.

"She always lightens up places" Faragonda explained, "From friends' birthday parties to charity events. And finally, there's my granddaughter-"

 _Namira Dreamcatcher_

The file on Namira came up, "I must warn you-" Faragonda said, "Namira's profile is completely out of control. Earlier today, she pranked the dance teacher by filling ketchup in the ballet shoes. Miss. Gemma mistook it for blood, and she's completely afraid of blood."

"Thank you for everything Faragonda" "The Rebellion Archives would love these."

 **Domire, Past**

Namira Dreamcatcher was the eldest daughter of coffee shop owner, "Jarrah" and his wife "Cayenne" who is also Faragonda's first born child. She had two younger siblings, "Dailon" and "Deisy" who often get invovled with pranks at their coffee shop, "Dream Beans". Also, she was best friends with one of the barista's daughters, "Chanter" they did a lot of things in the early days. Including pranking their king, "King Hypnos"

King Hypnos always raises taxes on family homes, he always tends to banish people for no reason. One day, he came to tell her parents they have a 10,000 tax form. Without the money, Namira decided to teach him a lesson.

Over the night, herself, Dailon, Deisy, and Chanter painted polka dotted boxers on his favorite statue by Hypnos Park. In the morning, everyone started to laugh at it. At the same time, Namira and her loved ones camped out to see the giggles. King Hypnos was furious by what happened to his statue. He didn't know who did it, so he decided to ban everyone for laughing at him. As he was about to do it, Namira came up and confessed what she did. As guards were about to arrest her, Namira sprayed sleeping sand into their eyes. King Hypnos tried to grab her, but she accidentally made him fall asleep.

Word got out all around Dormire. Fearing that this might get out of control, her parents decided to send her away to Alfea, to learn to use her pranks wisely and to avoid going to prison.

 **Alfea, present**

"That doesn't seem hard as a punishment" Leia replied.

"I know" Faragonda replied, "But Cayenne thought it would be a good grandmother-granddaughter bonding time. I remember bonding with my grandmother, "Plesanta" she use to teach me how to make the perfect dreamcatcher and I've been passing down to my children and grandchildren."

Leia smiled, hoping that her granddaughter, "Donna" gets to bond with her soon.

On her way back, Threepio wondered what it was like, but all Leia said, "It Feels Like Magic"

 **The End.**


	12. A Batty Past(Halloween Special)

The Sparx were coming out of their dance class, the girls decided that they should go to the cafe for a little iced coffee after all that dancing. When they got there they met a gothic fairy alumni, "Betty, Fairy of Bats", "You look like a vampire fairy" Namira laughed,

"What brings you to our school, Betty" Vulcana asked.

"I thought I could show my boyfriend where I went to as a kid" Betty explained, "And take a little trip down memory lane."

Lillian took a glimpse at Betty and was amazed by her spooky look. She told Betty that the Halloween feast is tonight and thought that Betty could help add a little bat show, Betty agreed.

By the garden, they found a handsome boy with short blonde hair and a trench coat, "This is my boyfriend, "Vance" Betty said, "I found him like on the outskirts of the Magix Dimension like this and he had amnesia."

Rosie, Vulcana, Namira, Joanna, and Pamela were thrilled to meet him, but Ruby thought he looked familiar.

Meanwhile, in the Desceptio Manor, both Devi and DeVille were getting ready for their favorite time of the year, Halloween. They needed a way to spark up their favorite holiday. DeVivian remembered the Halloweens when it's all about scaring and not giving away tooth rotting sweets. That's when Devi got an idea, "Why don't we-"

"-Give them tooth rotting apples" Devi smiled.

Later, the feast was getting ready. The Sparx were dressed up in Halloween costumes. Ruby was Bloom in her stage outfit, Rosie was a lounge singer, Vulcana was a hippie, Joanna was a disco diva, Pamela was a ballerina, and Namira was a jester, "I tell you" Namira said, "Halloween parties here can be a bit magical with alumni around"

"How magical?" Pamela asked.

"One time," Namira said, "Grandma did a Nightmare Be Gone show, where they scare away all the bad dreams away."

As they were partying, a group of devil bats came out of nowhere and took Vance. Betty knew that they were Desceptio Devil Bats because they one tried to steal her purse while she was in Magix, "Why do you think they would kidnap Vance" asked Joanna

"Girls" Ruby whispered, "I think Vance is Valtor. He had the same appearance, only younger."

The Sparx knew that they had to save him fast

Magic Winx

As they were about to fly off, they saw that some of the students were suffering majoring toothaches. They decided to handle them first.

By the Magix Cemetery, Devi and Deville placed Vance down, "What's the idea kidnapping me?" he asked.

"Don't you remember-" Devi asked

"-Who you are" Deville finished.

The Twinnasties placed black memory balls in his brain, revealing his past life, AS VALTOR. "I am a kidnapper?!" Vance asked.

"After Bloom destroyed your emblem-" Devi said.

"-You were given a new body and no memories" Deville replied, "Our mom placed you in the Magix Cemetery-"

"- So you wouldn't suspect a thing" replied Devi. " -Our Mom found you while looking for scorpions."

Vance didn't believe them and thought they were lying. He tried to escape, but the bats caught him.

Ice Blaze Baracade

The Devil Bats turned into dust and The Sparx came in flying, "How did you handle-" Devi asked

"-All the tooth rot apples?" DeVille finished.

Pamela explained that they decided to fight tooth rot with tooth rot by giving them candy corn., "Time for your dental appointment!" Pamela shouted.

Sugary Shock

Halloween candy splattered all over The Twinnasties, "This candy would be fascinating-" Devi shouted.

"-If it was moldy-" DeVille shouted

"- or stale-" Devi shouted.

"- or melted-" DeVile shouted.

Vance and The Sparx made their escape while The Twinnasties continued on about rotten candy topics.

"-or contaminated with fish paste-" Devi shouted.

"-or if it was partially eaten by rabid squirrels" DeVille shouted.

They made it back to the Halloween party in time. After they changed back, Vance Asked, "Was I really Valtor?"

"I'm afraid so" Ruby replied, "But don't worry, it's time for you to make new memories with that lovely someone."

Betty came in and kissed Vance, knowing that he was safe. The Sparx decided to go in and continue the party.

 **The End.**

 **Note: This is a challenge I was assigned to do by foxchick1**


	13. Spelled

Ruby was dreaming her aunt "Ruby" said Ruby the Ronin, "You must begin your journey."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You will know when you're ready," Ruby the Ronin explained, "Are you ready Princess Ruby.

"I am Aunt Ruby" Ruby replied, "I ready

Ruby woke up and shouted, "I'll find you, Aunt Ruby"

Luckily, Pamela was in a cookie coma. She didn't hear Ruby shouting, but Strawberry did. Strawberry came up to Ruby and comforted her.

 **Alfea Daytime**

Ruby was going around shooting, "Find me, Aunt Ruby"

Gemma laughed at her while walking to class, "What's wrong Ruby" Vulcana asked, "You sound like Belinda after a 4th cup of bubbly coffee."

"I'm sorry" Ruby recalled, "I kept having recurring dreams about Ruby the Ronin. She helped us escape from the fire when we went to learn about Akayuki Magic and The Rōzufurēku Army."

Joanna started to get angry, "It's always about this dumb Akayuki thing okay" Joanna growled, "You're making my mind blow away."

"You always blow away, Joanna" Ruby growled.

"Your the one blowing other stuff away" Joanna growled"

"If you're going to keep acting like this then I'm on my own" Ruby growled as she marched off to the library "Come Strawberry"

After Strawberry and Ruby went off to the library, Joanna snapped out of it and said, "Did I say something"

"You like insulted her Akayuki Magic" Rosie replied.

When she got there, she ran into Bloom, "Hey there" Bloom said, "Going solo for this Ruby."

"I'm afraid so" Ruby answered, "I'd just got into a fight with Joanna."

"I'm looking up more about my aunt" Ruby explained

"Your mom still doesn't like to talk about her death," Bloom replied

"She won't even let me to the family archives," Ruby said, "There for us, the administrators of the kingdom, and the cabinet minister."

"I think I have something that can help," Bloom said as they walked to the catalog.

"That's right" Ruby recalled, "You did this to find out more about Daphne, your big sister."

"Exactly" Bloom replied.

Ruby came up to it and said, "Ruby the Ronin."

6 books came up to her, but Ruby decided to go to the first issue of when Ruby the Ronin and Miyuki were children, "That's a good idea" Bloom said, "You always start from the beginning."

 **Room C530**

Vulcana, Joanna, Rosie, Pamela, and Namira were coming back from class getting angry, "I can't believe you called Fizzgig a "Runt" Vulcana said.

"He is a runt" Joanna replied, "Leprechauns are supposed to be short!"

"Jo," Namira said, "You're getting out of control, we're lucky we've been let off with a warning. If this happens again, that's detention."

"Detention, Schmetention" Joanna replied, "This school is stupid."

"Don't you dare insult my grandma's school!" Namira shouted.

"It's better if we all went back to school uniforms" Joanna replied, "Without pretty patterns."

Rosie got broken hearted, "Like," she said, "I can't believe you made fun of uniforms with pretty patterns."

As they were arguing, Pamela came up, "Girls, I think we should stop before Griselda catches us."

"Shut up you Curious Cavity" Joanna shouted as Pamela ran out crying.

"Curious Cavity" Vulcana recalled, "You sound like Twinnasties"

As Ruby was coming out the bathroom, she saw Pamela running and crying. She saw the others catching up, "What's wrong with Pamela" asked Ruby,

"Mood swing spell" Vulcana answered, "I think The Twinnasties had something to do with"

"I don't sound like them you Four-Eyed Flower" shouted Joanna as she covered her lips, "Maybe your right"

By the time they got to Pamela, she caught up with the last bus of the day.

 **Magix-Afternoon**

Pamela was going around upset because The Sparx were fighting like crazy. That's when she saw The Twinnasties in the Black Pot Coffee Shop, celebrating. "I knew that casting that mood swing spell on the Two Left Feet Tornado would cause them to break up" Devi smiled evilly

"Hey," DeVille replied, "It was my idea, Devi"

"A Twinnasty Spell?" Pamela whispered, "The old break up the dream team trick!"

"Thanks for the lift Bloom"

"I would do anything for you girls" Bloom replied, "The buses can track down any student. We don't want to leave anyone behind"

"Locate Pamela Sweetsong," Ruby said as the tracked her to Cauldron Ave.

"She's in the dark streets of Magix," Ruby said,

"Usually witches hang out there" Namira explained.

"We got to like, totally save her quick," Rosie said.

Pamela was running for her life when she came across a dead end. Devi and DeVille were about to turn her ugly, but Pamela got on her feet, "You know how chocolate gives people zits" she growled, "Here's an example!"

 _Magic Winx_

 _Sugary Shock_

she blasted chocolate into their faces, giving them zits.

"Nicely done Pamela" shouted Ruby as she caught up with Pamela

"Thank goodness your here" Pamela smiled.

"This is for-" Devi started as she got back up

"-RSVP only" DeVille finished as Devi helped her up.

"Well RSVP this" shouted Joanna

 _Magic Winx_

 _Makeout Mash_

She blew the kiss at Devi but missed. As Devi was about to hit her with devil magic, Vulcana blocked her with a Blooming Block

"Thanks for the save," Rosie said, "Like that was, totally tubular"

"No prob" Vulcana replied.

As they were fighting, they came up to Ruby. "So the Blue Ruby-" Devi started

"-Has the breakup friends blues" finished DeVille.

"Get out of my way!" shouted Ruby as she unleashed powerful red snow.

"She has The Akayuki" Devil startled

"We have to tell mom" DeVille replied as they flew off.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be fine," Ruby said, "I think my Akayuki is coming into power."

While trying to open her eyes, she saw the vision of Ruby the Ronin. Then Ruby the Ronin took off.

 **Iginio's Dough- Later**

The Sparx were enjoying some low-fat onion rings while Strawberry was coloring on the kiddie map.

"I'm sorry I acted psycho," Joanna said,

"Don't worry" Pamela smiled, "I found out that The Twinnasties were trying to break us up.

"A round of diet root beers on me" shouted Isotta.

"Don't mind us" Ruby shouted, "We're trying to recover our little argument and my powers."

"Powers" Isotta asked.

"Ruby has strong red snow magic" Pamela replied.

 **Faragonda's Office- Night.**

Everyone in Alfea was fast asleep, except Bloom and Faragonda. Bloom came into her office to tell her something important, "Faragonda" "she said, Ruby has it. The Akayuki"

"I know" Faragonda replied, "Her powers are growing. If DeVivian goes after her terrible things will happen."

 **The End.**


	14. Magical Reality Check

**Alfea-Afternoon**

Ruby was by the school wishing well where she was granted her wish to find her aunt. "Ruby" shouted Rosie, "Like do you have any plans tonight? Pam and I are like totally going to see that new romantic-comedy about two bakers who meet. Wanna join?"

Ruby shook her head, "I just got an email from Hunter" she explained, "He wants to ask me out"

"On a date," Pamela asked as she and Rosie squealed.

"Easy" Ruby replied, "He asked me last night."

"A walk in the park is like," Rosie said as she thought hard, "Totally ruining the shoes."

"I don't care" Ruby exclaimed, "I want to hang out with him

Later, Hunter and Ruby were at the park. "It was not compared to the life on my crib, yo," Hunter said.

"Where were you from anyway" asked Ruby

"Jiggybo" Hunter answered. "My folks are hoverboard repair shop owners and they wanted me to see the world, instead of hanging out at a skate park with my homies back home."

Just then, a little girl with poofy red hair and tomboyish apparel showed up, "That's just my little sister Marlene" Hunter said, "She's visiting Red Fountain."

"Come on Hunty" shouted Marlene, "Why didn't you and Ruby kiss?"

"Your Nine" Hunter explained, "You're too young to understand dating."

"I have my mid-term tomorrow" Ruby explained, "And I'm not so sure I'll pass"

"Come on, Girl" Hunter smiled, "You'll do just fine.

"Me too" Marlene shouted as she hugged Ruby.

 **Alfea- Morning**

Professor Palladium was guiding the girls to the mid-term. He showed the girls the magical reality chamber, "There is a slight difference than other virtual reality chambers" he explained, "You will feel cold and stuff can hurt you. Since Miss. Gemma has pranked me with that makeover yesterday. She goes what?"

"Oh no, no no" Gemma shouted, "I'm not going in there."

"Teacher's orders," Lillian said as she pushed Gemma, "Do what Professor P says."

 **Desceptio Manor- Same Time**

DeVivian was looking through her spellbooks for a little astral projection spell so she can mess The Sparx up since the whole break-up-the-dream-team trick didn't work, "Here we are" DeVivian smiled, "Devi, DeVille"

The Twinnasties rushed to their mother, "Do you want-" Devi started

"-Something from us mother" DeVille finished.

"Yes," replied DeVivian, "I want you to mess up The Blue Ruby's head for her midterm. That way she won't be home for Christmas"

 **Alfea- Later**

After Rosie was done with her desert test, she sat near the other Sparx, "Can you believe I like totally went through that desert" she said, "I think I need to moisturize my skin"

"Nothing compared to my jungle test," Joanna replied, "Nor Pamela's scary forest test, Vulcana's circus test, or Namira's cavern test."

"And finally" shouted Professor Palladium, "It's Miss. Snowdrop's turn. She will be tested out on a beach."

"How come I don't get to be on a gorgeous beach?" shouted Gemma

"Because you keep bragging," answered Pala.

"Can I bring Strawberry with me?" Ruby asked, "I'm nothing without her."

"All fairies need a pet companion" Professor Palladium replied as Ruby Smiled.

After she got into the chamber, Professor Palladium started the simulation. Ruby looked around to see that the place was beautiful, but the trees were all wilted. Strawberry started to feel hungry, so Ruby decided to plant an Icicleberry tree, "Growup exceleradom" she said as the trees grew.

Then The Twinnasties appeared in an astral projection, "What have we here-" Devi started.

"-A gardening test" finished DeVille

"Twinnasties," Ruby asked in horror, "What are you doing here?"

"Giving you-" Devi started

"-Extra Credit." DeVille finished

"If I can beat you in reality" Ruby growled, "I can beat you in fantasy"

 _Magic Winx_

 _Ruby, Fairy of Snow_

 _Ice Blade Baracade_

They both looked like they were in pain, but they weren't, "Just kidding" smiled Devi, "We rate your test-"

"-An F on your confidence." finished DeVille as she showed Strawberry being attacked by Devil Trolls

"Strawberry" shouted Ruby

Back in reality, everyone was starting to worry about Ruby, except for Gemma, "Let that loser fail all she wants" she smiled.

"You no-good varmint" growled Brie, "Ruby might be deader than a raccoon eating poisoned cheddar."

"I'm afraid Miss. Brie is right" Professor Palladium said as he showed the monitor of Strawberry being in peril.

Back in the chamber, The Twinnasties were still taunting Ruby, "What are you going-" Devi started

"-To do about it." DeVille finished

"Give us the cold shoulder?" they both asked.

Ruby smiled and said, "As a matter of fact, I am."

 _IGLOO IGNITE!_

SHe trapped The fake Twinnasties in a bubble, flew off and saved the troubled fairy. Afterward, Professor Palladium shut off the simulator. Rosie, Joanna, Pamela, Namira, and Vulcana rushed up to Ruby to see if she and Strawberry are alright. "Are you hurt?" Rosie asked.

"I'm not" Ruby replied, "But Strawberry seems to be starving."

"No problem" Pamela replied as she whipped up some strawberry cotton candy.

Strawberry ate the cotton candy in one gulp and the girls laughed, "You've passed the 1st Semester!" Professor Palladium shouted as the other girls came in, "Risking your magic to save your pet is a big deal."

"Thanks, Professor," smiled Ruby

"Yay" shouted a little girl's voice.

It was Marlene, she came up to Ruby and hugged her, "Hunter's sister" asked Rosie, "Like that's unusual.

Suddenly, the Specialists came in, "We came to check on you" Hunter explained, "And Marlene really wanted to see The Sparx." Royce explained.

The Sparx went up to their respective sweethearts, including Ruby and Hunter. Marlene had a funny feeling that Ruby might have some issues.

 **Desceptio Manor.**

DeVivian and her daughters were angry because they didn't get The Akayuki, "The Akayuki is ours-" Devi started,

"-And will get it no matter what it takes" DeVille finished.

"Don't worry girls" DeVivian replied, "It's time we contact the cousins."

 **The End.**


	15. Intermission Time

Donna and Bailey placed a complimentary Sparx bookmark. "Review Time," Donna said, "So Bails, what's your favorite part of the Sparx so far?"

"The episode where The Sparx go into the Black Mud Swamp and meet Strawberry" Bailey explained, "She's very cute for a fairy fennec fox, you."

"I kind of like the idea of their lives being like before they went to Alfea" Donna replied, "And I can't believe that Faragonda told my grandmother about it."

"I know right" Bailey replied

"I Am Groot(I like the part where Ruby gets her Winx for the first time with Rosie)" Groot said.

"They both seem to have a connection" replied Ruby, "I don't think Ruby is lesbian or bi. I think she's the straight best friend who supports the bisexual."

"Now that you mention it," replied Bailey, "I am starting to see some hints that Ruby may be bisexual."

"Well Groot," Donna said to her little brother, "There's going to be more where that came from."

"You said it" shouted Stella, flying from the air

Behind Stella was Luca, Dahlia, Poppy, and Willow. They've been wondering what Donna has been up doing, "I've been reading stories about the Sparx" Donna explained, "And Bailey just got the first issue."

"Read some more" Luca replied, "I want to see where this goes."

"I'll give you a tiny recap so I won't strain my vocals" Donna replied, "Ruby, Rosie, Vulcana, Joanna, Pamela, and Namira go to Alfea to control their Winx, they battle a pair of devil/witch twins called The Twinnasties, they fell in love with the specialists, they gained a pet fennec fox named, "Strawberry", came up with the name Sparx after Pamela said that they need a Spark of ideas, and DeVivian had a crush on Ruby's late aunt, Ruby the Ronin."

"That was a mouthful," said Dahlia.

"And another way to avoid straining vocal chords," Donna said, "I'm going to let Bailey continue from where we left off."

"Thank you" smiled Bailey as she opened the book.

 _Christmas Break is over, and we're back in Alfea._


	16. A Sparx of a Break part 1

**Alfea- Morning**

Everyone was coming back from Winter Break. Ruby and Strawberry were both coming into the cafeteria where they met Pamela and Rosie, who were enjoying some Sugar cookies shaped like stars and some egg nog flavored hot cocoa. "No one knows how to mix hot cocoa with egg nog better than Pamela" Rosie smiled.

"Can I have some" Ruby asked.

"I made one for you Ruby" answered Pamela as she gave a cup to Ruby, "And I even made a strawberry flavored hot cocoa for Strawberry"

Strawberry took a sip, but spat some out because it was too hot, "I think you have a sensitive tongue" Pamela suggested

Strawberry nodded her head and decided to cool off her tongue. Pamela made a banana split with extra strawberries to clam her tongue down, "So Ruby" asked Pamela, "How was your winter break."

 **Congelato- Winter Break**

It was the annual Snowzo Doll Celebration at Yeti Land. Everyone gathers around and celebrate all types of yeti. It was there that her father gave her 50 Yens to use for a present. She couldn't spend it all on her 3 older brothers, her pregnant sister-in-law, her parents, Jan and Marcel. She couldn't make up her mind on what to give them.

It was there that the Yetettes were about to do their annual performance. She got so dazzled by their beauty, that she finally came up with an idea on what to give them. She went to the market stand and found some perfect gifts for her family.

Back at the palace. She gave her mother a Yetette ornament for their big tree, her father a pair of Yetettes bath towels, her twin brothers autograph posters from the Yetettes, and Yuuto and Miha a pair of baby rattles for their baby, for only for 30 Yens. With the leftover money, she decided to save it for some snacks on the way back to Alfea.

 **Alfea-Present**

"Even without me," Pamela said, "You can still get some inspiration"

"And like princess fairies have to eat," Rosie said as she sipped her egg nog cocoa.

"Exactly" Ruby replied, "So what did you do for winter break Rosie"

 **Passionara- Winter Break**

Her parents were throwing their annual Mistledisle Celebration. As Rosie and her siblings were going around the festival. They found Noemi's choir, with a shortage of an alto and their traditional Mistledisle caroling starts in five minutes. Rosie decided to fill in the shoes for the alto who left.

 _I see the leaves of love on top_

 _The sign that doesn't make me say, "Stop"_

 _For the love of Passion is here_

 _Mistledisle shows no fear_

 _Shaking hands can be grand_

 _Liking them as a fan_

 _Smooching it all on Mistledisle_

 _Now it's time for holiday whistles_

The crowd cheered for Rosie taking the lead in the choir. Afterward, they got a new alto for their future shows.

 **Alfea- Present**

"You saved a choir from a ruined show" Ruby smiled as she hugged her best friend, "How generous of you Rosie"

"I had to use my music skills wisely" Rosie explained as they stopped hugging, "What about you Pam, what did you do for winter break."

 **Tiralatte- Winter Break**

Peda and Guija took Pamela to their ice cream cabin in the HimaLayeras, where it looks like a giant layer cake with white frosting. Royce tagged along so I wouldn't pass out from strangers. The nearby village was having the annual Mintnanago Festival was going around. It was there they decorate choco banana and vanilla mango trees with decor and make food based on them.

Peda and Guija always love to make banana and mango pudding. This year, Guija wanted to do a mango/banana gelatin. The girls had an agreement about it, but Pamela decided to use it both way. SHe made a mango gelatin mold with the sisterly love they shared, around a banana pudding river. To top it all off, she added some chocolate pieces. THat's when they won first place because Mintnanango is about being with the people you love.

 **Alfea-Present**

"That's a really good story Pam" smiled Ruby, "Anyway, we better get to our rooms and wait for Namira, Joanna, and Vulcana."


	17. A Sparx of a Break part 2

**Room C530- 10 minutes later**

Joanna, Vulcana, and Namira were all unpacking for their return to Alfea. Ruby, Rosie, Pamela, and Strawberry came in and started unpacking. "You made it"

"You so just missed out on some delicious egg nog cocoa Pamela made" Rosie replied.

"Shoot," Joanna growled, "You should've saved some for me."

"Don't worry" Pamela smiled, "All you can do is tell me how did your winter break go."

 **Blowanna City- Winter Break**

Joanna and Enlil were volunteering for the Blowanna City production of The Nutcracker as refreshment stand people. It was there they meet Gayle's new boyfriend, "Clarence" who was a new archaeologist and a dance school alumni. Gayle told them that they met during a job interview for a new archaeologist. After Gayle found out that he had a passion for dancing as Joanna did, she decided to hire him.

Joanna was thrilled that her older sister has a new boyfriend. So she decided to give them some complimentary candy canes and egg nog.

 **Alfea Present**

"Wow" "Meeting someone new can be a challenge. And giving a present to a total stranger, it's kind of helpful."

"I know he was a total stranger to Enlil and I," Joanna said, "But he is considered family to us."

"Let me tell you girls about my winter break," Vulcana said.

 **Linphea- Winter Break**

Girasola invited her to the Christmas party at Bodega De Clavel. After Girasola tried to break the piñata, she told Vulcana to let a surprise guest do it. Turns out the surprise gets was Tecna, Fairy of Technology. Vulcana was surprised that Girasola invited Tecna to the party. After Tecna broke the piñata, she explained that Girasola met her at a music festival and figure that meeting her idol would be the perfect Christmas present.

Vulcana thought that meeting Tecna was the best present she got this year. They spent a lot of time together during winter break, she'd even showed me pictures of her infant son, "Timmy Jr".

 **Alfea-Present**

"I can't believe that you met Tecna, Fairy of Technology" exclaimed Ruby, "I just can't believe it."

"What about you Namira," Vulcana asked, "Where did you go for winter break."

"I didn't go back to Dormire for Winter Break" Namira explained.

 **Alfea- Winter Break**

Since her grandmother is the headmistress of Alfea and Dormire is ruled by a monstrous king, Namira decided to stay with her grandma for safety. Her twin brother and sister were also staying too. Dailon and Deisy were so bored, so Namira thought about doing a Christmas prank war, but remembered that the holidays are about being with those who care about you, not to harm the ones you love.

Faragonda showed her a few holiday tales about kids who sleep when Santa comes. Faragonda told Namira that when she was little, she wanted to decorate a tree with real dream clouds on it. Although her mother, "Emanuela" didn't want her to wreck the tree. So she let her put up the tinsel instead.

Namira decided to do an activity with the twins by making snowflakes tinsel on it. She'd even made a silly face with it.

 **Alfea-Present**

"Talk about granny time," Ruby said, "Looks like we all had a great holiday break"

"Tomorrow," Pamela said, "We'll be back in class."

 **The End.**


	18. Junior League

**Room C534- Daytime**

 **Gemma and Cara's room**

Gemma was fixing up her jasper jewel collection when a puppy came in, "Hey you mangy mutt" shouted Gemma, "You're ruining my jaspers"

The puppy ran off to Cara's shoe, "It's my fault Gemma" Cara innocently said, "I was volunteering at the Hocus Pocus Pet Store and the owner asked me to pet sit. The owner is going out for jury duty."

"Are you sure that Faragondold would be okay with this?" Gemma asked.

"She didn't mind" Cara explained, "And it does keep Bobilee from annoying us with her bubble tricks."

"That's a relief" Gemma replied, "At least Bobilee won't get into my expensive imported bubble bath soap."

"Tell that to the girl who takes a 2-hour bubble bath" Cara groaned.

 **Lillian and Bobilee's room**

Bobilee was practicing her gymnastics while the dogs were playing with her. As Lillian was writing in her Latin book, a German Sheppard puppy came up and took the book. Lillian made a scary face, but the German Sheppard got scared. Bobilee decided to make a silly face instead. The puppies started to laugh, "See Lily-Dilly" said Bobilee, "It's better to make a silly face than a scary face."

"Whatever" growled Lillian, "One more move then my Latin would've been ruined."

Bobilee knew that she had to control the pups, so she blew large bubbles and trapped them, "This ought to keep them from bothering Gemma." she said, "I know how much she hates me blowing bubbles around the place, but I just can't help it."

"Like how you can't resist soda pop of any kind," Lillian said, "Or chocolate milk."

"They both make bubbles" replied Bobilee.

 **Pala's and Jodie's room**

Pala and Jodie were studying on their transformations spell when Jodie found a word, "Travelling Around to Space" Jodie started

"Take me to Iginio's Dough to meet face to face" Pala finished.

"It's a good thing we finished the spell separately Lass," said Jodie, "If one of us said it, then we would be in Iginio's dough and my cravings for chocolate will get out of hand."

Pala and Jodie looked at each other, then a puppy appeared in a bubble awwing at them. Gemma looked around and got really mad, "Looks like Gemma's mind has been blown up" Lillian whispered as she and Bobilee giggled.

"Very Funny Lillian" growled Gemma

Pala looked at the puppies, "I think they need a walkie" Pala suggested, "We don't want them to pee on the rugs"

"Or worse," Gemma said, "My couture dresses. At least there won't be any Sparx Scoundrels bothering us"

"The Sparx is a group of nice girls" Pala shouted,

"We all like her" Cara shouted.

"But I don't" Gemma growled.

Jodie looked at her clock and said, "We'll be gone for two hours, because at that time the cafeteria will be serving spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and since Cara's vegetarian, tofu balls."

 **Black Mud Forest**

Gemma, Lillian, Pala, Cara, Jodie, and Bobilee were walking the six dogs in the forest. One of the dogs found a nymph and chased it, dragging Pala with her. "I won't tolerate your accelerating running," she shouted.

The others went after Pala. As the nymph jumped into the water, the puppy jumped in along with Pala. Pala got up and was disgusted, "Ha Ha" shouted Gemma, "Looks like your all washed up Pala."

"I can be assured that this h20 is perfectly fine," Pala replied as she growled.

"Except that you ruined some special occasion they're having," Bobilee said as she pointed to the ruined floats, banners, and balloons.

"Oh great" Lillian sarcastically said, "Their festival is ruined"

"I don't like it when people ruin parties," Bobilee said, "Even if it's a total accident."

"Welcome to the Black Mud Junior League Headquarters ladies," said a nymph, "I suppose your here for the butterfly tea party."

"Sorry about your festival" explained Cara, "We were on a dog walk when one of them got loose."

"You mean this dog," shouted the queen, riding the missing dog, "And excuse us, our Butterfly Tea Party is bigger than our palace tour. Now thanks to your little dog chase, it's gone."

"Let's stay it that way" Gemma shouted as the other girls glared at Gemma.

"We got them into this mess," Jodie growled, "We'll get them out of it."

The queen told them that there won't be any time thanks to a little monster trouble. She explained that Escilla Island is having a dragonspider infestation and Escilla Island is the only place where they get their food, "If we don't get rid of those dragonspiders, we'll starve."

"We'll take care of this" Cara shouted, "Won't we girls."

"Affirmative" Pala smiled.

"Count me in" Lillian smiled.

"Anything to save the party" Bobilee smiled.

"And in the nick of time" Jodie smiled.

"What about you Gemma," asked Cara, "We can't do this without you."

"If you say so" groaned Gemma

 _Magic Winx_

 _Gemma, fairy of Gems._

 _Lillian, fairy of the Silvery Moon._

 _Cara, fairy of Pets._

 _Bobilee, fairy of Bubbles._

 _Pala, fairy of Words._

 _Jodie, fairy of Time._

On the island, they started their hunt for the dragon spiders. The puppies came along with them for comfort. By a bush, they saw a dragon spider eating off their food. He sensed the girls nearby. As quick as they could, they decided to do their underwater spell.

Block out H2O, Follow Up and Go.

"Care for a lighting spell Lillian," asked Cara

"No prob" Lillian answered

 _Silvery Luminate_

In the water, they found some dragon spiders sleeping. Gemma decided to wake them up to scare them off the island

 _Diamond Daring_

She shot out some diamonds from her bubble, causing it to explode. Gemma held her neck and swam up, "Man I hate going in the water."

"Then you should've had your personal lifeguard" Bobilee smiled, "Lucky for me I took a lot of lifeguard training."

On the island, the spiderdragons quickly came ashore, so did the other fairies. "Now what do we do?" Pala asked, "We won't pause them for a moment."

"Pause," Jodie asked, "That's it."

 _Pausing Power_

She stopped most of the dragonspiders. One of them was about to attack to Jodie.

 _Dictionary Rampage_

Pala used her word powers to save Jodie, then she fell down. "Pala" Jodie shouted as she came up to Pala, holding her hand, "Speak to me"

"Jodie," Pala said as she opened her eyes, "I think I've gone to heavan with you."

Jodie and Pala hugged. "Enough smoochies" shouted Gemma, "Let's stop these dragons before they hear more crying from those painful nymphs."

Bobilee remembered using the same bubble spell to control the pups, so she decided to do it again for the dragonspiders.

 _Bubble Double_

She trapped all of the dragon bubbles and they floated away, "Hooray!" shouted Bobilee, "We saved the nymph's festival."

 **Alfea- Dinner Time.**

The cafeteria started serving spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Just then, Gemma, Lillian, Cara, Pala, Jodie, and Bobilee came in wearing elaborate nymph outfits, "Oh my gosh" Rosie shouted, "Like where did you get those outfits."

"The Black Mud Junior League gave them to us after we fixed their festival and take care of a little dragon spider trouble."

"And what a relief," Jodie replied, "I hate spiders."

"Also" Pala finished, "The queen decided to adopt the puppies as her trusty steeds."

"I prefer ones with diamonds on it," explained Gemma, "So I added mine on mwas, which you're jealous of Newlove."

"That's nothing" Rosie replied as she removed her trench coat, revealing a beautiful dress with silk and hearts "I got this from my sister, "Rachele" as an early birthday present. She went to Amoreopolis the other day for a college field trip and thought she could bring something there."

Gemma got jealous, but Lillian calmed her down so they can have their dinner.

While they were having their spaghetti, Pala and Jodie accidentally got into a noodle and they kissed. Making the entire school aww, except Gemma.

 **The End.**


	19. Miss Magix

**The Pizzazo Hotel- Magix City.**

Inena, Belinda, Brie, Tyrina, Dolly, and Yan Huo were taking an after school trip to there for the Miss Magix Beauty Paegent, "I can't believe y'all get to take us to this beauty pageant" Brie said to Belinda, "I can't wait to get my mighty fine hands on them cheese puffs and imported beef from Zenith."

"It's not everyday you get to be on the VIP list" Belinda replied.

Dolly spotted her brother, "Dylan" in the crowd. Pamela was accompanying him as a date.

In sign language, Dolly said, "How are things at Alfea, big brother?"

"Fine" Dylan replied back in sign language, "Except that Jan insulted the lunch lady by calling for chili trash. As punishment, Jan had to do kitchen duties for a week."

"That Jan" replied Dolly in sign language, "He's always being sarcastic."

"Dylly Bylly," asked Pamela, "You realize you like totally are using sign language."

"I am," Dylan said, "Dolly is non-verbal and she doesn't talk. So I use sign language to help translate. Maybe I can teach you some."

"Now that you mention it" Pamela replied, "My cousin Ricotta does have a son who's born deaf."

"Ricotta is Royce's sister?" Dylan asked.

"Exactly" Pamela replied.

Inena, Belinda, Brie, Tyrina, and Yan Huo looked at Pamela, Dylan and Dolly enjoying eachother's company when they saw a pretty girl with magenta hair and clown like clothes, "Speaking of sisters" Tyrina said, " Is that your sister Belinda"

"Yup," Belinda replied "Penelope, Fairy of Parties. Alfea Alumini and professional party planner."

"What type of parties does she involve" asked Tyrina, "If she involves parties without barbecues, I'm going to be sick."

"Mostly kiddy parties" replied Belinda, "Usually, stuffy parties make her fall asleep. Back in Isis, she uses to plan my birthday party every single year. Even when I'm out of town."

"Hey, Belinda" shouted Penelope in a British accent, "I'm glad I placed you in the VIP list. We needed to spend a little time together."

"Just please don't embarass me again" Belinda replied, "I've done enough clowning around."

"I thought you like clowns," Tyrina asked.

"I do" Belinda replied, "But I sometimes get embarassed when Penelope acts like one in public."

As they left to sit down, a familiar face in pink and with glasses showed up. She was Flora, Fairy of Nature, "You shouldn't act too much like yourself in public Penelope"

"That is true" Penelope replied, "Belinda has always felt closeted when it comes to me being a circus clown."

"I have a little somthing that can help Penelope do her best in the competition," Flora said as she added some blush to Penelope, "A natural confidence booster, it might sting a little."

"I would love that" Penelope smiled.

"So Penny" Flora said, "What would you do if you were crowned Miss Magix."

"I would donate half of the money to children who can't afford birthday parties." Penelope replied, "Those things are very special.

Suddenly, a paegent girl was running out in horror. "What's wrong sweetie?" Flora asked.

"I casted a spell that would sooth my singing for the pageant," she explained while sounding like a chipmunk, "But instead, I started to sound like a chipmunk."

 **The Pizzazo Hotel Ballroom- 10 minutes later.**

"Welcome to the Miss Magix Competition" "Sponsored by Merlin's Magic Cosmetics. These girls will win the grand prize of a year supply of Merlin's Potions and Lotions. The only rule in this competition is no magic at any times."

Contestants

 _Miss. Scorpia of Zenith_

 _Miss. Aquila of Andros_

 _Miss. Sefora of Melody_

 _Miss. Selene of Solaria_

 _Miss. Penelope of Isis_

 _Miss. Genesia of Linphea_

 _Miss. Ianira of Vallisto_

 _Miss. Ortensia of Ohm_

 _Miss. Babila of Eraklyon_

 _Miss. Zena of Zaltora_

Zena had an Asian apperance with armpit length grey hair and wore an elaborate dress. "Zena of Zaltora?" Yan Huo asked in horror, much to her friend's confusion.

"Miss. Lulu of Lumenia will not be able to compete due to little vocal trouble." the announcer explained, "Luckily, Zena will be filling in her shoes. Now let's give it up for the judges."

Everyone applauded,

"A local pizza parlor manager and last year's Miss Magix for her baton twirling," he said, "Miss. Isotta of Magix"

"Grazi" shouted Isotta, "Grazi"

"Lead singer of Spacepop and CEO of D'Long and Beautiful" the announcer shouted, "Princess Lunaria D'Longoria."

Princess Luna started blowing kisses at her fans, "Thank you for my adoring fans!"

"And finally," the announcer said, "Nature extrodinaire and bassist of The Winx Club, Flora, Fairy of Nature."

Everyone started to cheer louder. Luna was okay with it because she learned not to steal the spotlight when she was in Spacepop.

During the pageant, some of the girls got ridiculous questions while only Zena and Penelope got their own. At the dress display, most of them were ruined, and talent show. Miss. Scorpia lost her hula hoops during her hula hoop routine, Miss. Aquila had her whistling out of control and Miss. Sefora had her birds got loose.

"There's something funny going on," said Inena, "Due to my keen eyes I can spot minor details."

"Let's see it partner" Brie whispered.

"Did any of you guys noticed that during the acts," Inena whispered, "Tiger calls were coming out of nowhere."

"Yeah," whispered Tyrina, "There hasn't been an animal escaping from the zoo lately."

"And there were specks of dust that look like tiger stripes" Inena whispered.

"I think Zena is behind all of this" Yan Huo whispered

"And how do y'all know Zena" Brie asked.

"She uses to date my brother back on Zaltora" Yan Huo answered, "They broke up after she found out I have a lot of pet dogs, which she's allergic too. She keeps tons of exotic cats."

They decided to go to the control room to see what's going on, but they were blocked by a bunch of cats, "When I say cats" Yan Huo explained, "I meant big cats."

"Next up" shouted the announcer, "Penelope of Isis"

"Oh great" groaned Belinda, "She's probably going to come out throwing pies at the audience."

But instead of coming out in a clown suit, Penelope came out as a ballerina.

"I can't let her sabotage the competition and ruin my sister's chances," Belinda shouted.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Inena, fairy of Bugs._

 _Belinda, fairy of Balloons._

 _Brie, fairy of Cheese._

 _Tyrina, fairy of Dinosaurs._

 _Dolly, fairy of Toys._

 _Yan Huo, fairy of Fireworks._

Brie found a bunch of tigers coming to her

 _Cheddar Chase_

She juggled some cheese and tossed them to the tigers.

Inena did a hula routine to avoid the tigers.

 _Butterfly Bash_

Then she made butterflies come up and take a tiger to the zoo.

 _Tricera Tremble_

Tyrina screamed like a tyrannosaurus, which annoyed the tigers.

Yan Huo tap danced on a tiger.

 _Firecracker Crash_

Then she stepped on her feet while blinding them with her firework powers.

 _Inflata Terror_

Belinda did some cheer routines and trapped a bunch of them in balloons that were so strong, they couldn't pop it.

Dolly then tossed some teddy bears at them, "And that was the Teddy Tremble" Belinda shouted.

"That's a lame Winx move" growled Zena from behind.

"We meet again Zena" Yan Huo said.

"Oh yeah," Zena recalled, "Bian Pao's wild younger sister"

As she trapped Yan Huo, Brie, Tyrina, Belinda, and Inena, Dolly made her escape. "All my life i've lost every single beauty pageant I've ever been in," Zena explained.

While Zena was talking, Dolly grabbed a camera and started recording the whole thing LIVE. "I did not go through the trouble of using that dental pain relief from my last dental checkup to give Lulu a squeaky song." she growled, "That way I can show off my beautiful operatic singing and win the title I always wanted."

In the audience, everyone was shocked to hear the horrible news. "It doesn't matter if you win Zena," Inena said, "You do your best"

"I don't care about doing my best" Zena shouted, "All I care about is ."

"Can you do one more thing?" Tyrina asked.

"What's that? Zena asked

"Say "Hi" to the cameras" Tyrina answered with a smile as Zena turned around.

"I was wondering where the childish one slipped off to," Zena shouted.

In sign language, Dolly said, "You may be an opera singer, but your paegent skills are lame."

"Stop hand motions" Zena shouted, "They give me the willies."

As she was about to attack Dolly, the announcer came up "I'm afraid that Miss. Zaltora is disqualified and banned from all beauty pageants in the Magix Dimension, Forever" he said.

"What" shouted Zena as she got arrested for her crimes, "You can't do this to me. I'm a winner!"

"More like a no good loser" Brie replied as they left.

Later, Penelope has announced the winner of the Miss Magix beauty pageant. While they were congratulating Penelope, Pamela decided to go up to Flora. Pamela quickly recognized her from her CDS and the posters Ruby had. "I'm in the presence of the one and only Flora" Pamela smiled, "You're a legend."

"Thank you, sweetie" Flora smiled, "And you must be one of Bloom's students, "Pamela Sweetsong"

They decided to go to the cafe to get to know each other better.

Suddenly, Belinda came up to talk to Penelope about her act, "Sis" she said, "Why did you choose to do a ballet routine instead?"

"I noticed that whenever I do my clown act" Penelope explained, "You get embarrassed, back on Isis you were teased for having a clown sister. So I decided to do something less humiliating. Also, I got you something."

She showed the potions and lotions box and said, "Happy Birthlinda Day"

"You remembered my birthday is next week." Belinda smiled.

"Of course" Penelope explained, "Even when your birthday is a few days away, I decided to give you the present in case something comes up."

"That's why you entered the beauty pageant." Belinda said, "All for me."

The two sisters hugged and everyone cheered.

 **The End.**


	20. A Witch's Trap

**Alfea- Afternoon**

During Defense Class, Bloom was giving a demonstration of a blind obstacle course. Ruby was blindfolded and was relying on her instincts to get the blue rose, "If you get hit by three obstacles, you have to start from the beginning" Bloom shouted.

Ruby decided to sense the flowers through the Akayuki. She felt the strong blue rose nearby, she flew up, grab the rose and landed. "That was close," Ruby said as she removed her blindfold.

"Go Rube" Joanna shouted

"Your up Vulcana" shouted Bloom

Vulcana walked up while Joanna said, "Go Vulky"

Vulcana removed her glasses and said, "Magic Wind"

After Vulcana placed on her blindfold she was ready for her instinct test.

"I was nearly close to getting the Ruby," Namira said, "I usually use shooting star powers to handle it."

 **Deceptio Manor Same Time**

DeVivian was dirtying up the house when she saw some 4 red witches come in, they were her younger siblings, "DeVictor", "DeVincent", "DeVerna" and "DeViolet"

DeVictor brought up his daughter, DeVanessa, up. DeVanessa had armpit-length red hair and wore steampunk devil clothes. She has been wanting to try out her new curse, "DeVanessa" DeVivian said, "Tell me about your curse"

"Let's just say it happens during a Lunar Eclipse" DeVanessa explained, "Hold a Bloodstone by your head and say Fiends Forever three time. It works quickly."

"Brilliant my Niece" DeVivian smiled, "Why don't you go with Cousin Devi and Cousin DeVille with you to try out this spell."

"This sounds just like our friends breaking up spell-" Devi started.

"-The same one we used on the Two Left Feet Tornado" DeVille finished

"What do you two have in mind," DeVanessa asked

 **Red Fountain- Same Time**

Marcel, Jan, and Hunter were going through the blueprints to Desceptio Manor, "Jan, Hunter" Marcel explained, "The Desceptio Manor has hundreds of guard monsters and security detail."

"I know man" Hunter replied, "But did you find a way to let me and Rubester get in."

"I have, thanks for asking" Marcel answered as he showed the plans to Hunter.

Alfea- Night

Ruby and Strawberry were relaxing when they heard a knock on the door. Strawberry was scared, but Ruby had a feeling something was going on, "Hunter" asked Ruby, "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping that you don't have any plans, girl" Hunter answered,

"Maybe help Strawberry count sheep" Ruby answered,

"Or perhaps a sneak into the Desceptio Manor" suggested Hunter, "While they sleep, we'll have a look at some books."

"I read a little bit on Ruby the Ronin a while back." Ruby recalled, "Maybe we can learn more about the Akayuki."

 **Desceptio Manor**

DeVanessa was dirtying up the house when The Twinnasties came in to talk about DeVanessa's Fiend's Forever Spell "Their is an old saying Cousin DeVanessa-" Devi started.

"-Been there, done that." DeVille finished.

"I do have a backup spell that will scare the snowflakes off of that Blue Ruby" explained DeVanessa as she whispered her evil plan to them.

"We like that plan-" Devi started.

"-A whole lot better" DeVille finished.

 **Magix City**

Hunter, Ruby and Strawberry were by the Desceptio Manor, "Maybe it's time I use my new teleportation spell." Ruby suggested.

 _In one end to another, take us inside Desceptio Manor._

In a flash, Hunter, Ruby, and Strawberry were inside the manor. "Check out this crib" whispered Hunter, "Looks like they need to take better care of the place. House insurance cost millions of grands, yo."

"Yeah" Ruby replied, "I remember coming in here and they were gross."

In the library, they found a book called, "Rozufuereku" meaning that it might be a key to the army., "Where does the Akayuki come from?" "The Rōzufurēku Army breaks hearts and makes people miserable" explained the voice in the book, "You are destined to be evil Ruby Snowdrop"

"I think the Akayuki is evil" Ruby cried, "I give everyone the cold shoulder!"

They ran out of the mansion. Hunter tried to call her, but she was still upset.

 **Alfea-The Next Day**

Rosie was brushing her hair when Pamela, Namira, Joanna and Vulcana barged in, "Rose" Joanna shouted, "We got ourselves an emergency"

"Like what is it," asked Rosie

"Ruby never came back" Vulcana explained.

"We just got a call from Hunter" Namira explained, "He told us that she's going back to Alfea on foot"

"Like we have to find her," Rosie said.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Rosie, Fairy of Love_

 _Vulcana, Fairy of Flowers_

 _Joanna, Fairy of Wind_

 _Pamela, Fairy of Sweets_

 _Namira, Fairy of Dreams_

Outside, Namira decided to use her new navigation spell.

 _Dreamy Navigaty_

They saw the cloud going east, meaning that Ruby must be in the same direction. They found Ruby asleep in an ice coffin. The Sparx needed a way to snap Ruby out of it, fast. Pamela decided to do a little spell to save her.

 _Deception Donuts._

In her mind, she saw the trick DeVanessa pulled, "The book was a fake" Pamela telepathically said, "It used to lower your confidence, Ruby. They are still after your powers and your beauty."

In rage, Ruby snapped out of it.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Ruby, Fairy of Snow_

"I can't believe how gullible I was!" shouted Ruby.

She looked around till she found The Twinnasties and DeVanessa celebrating, "Time for a party crash" shouted Ruby.

 _Icey Illusion_

She made a hologram of a giant polar bear, which scared Devi and DeVille away, DeVanessa didn't fall for it because she's all about illusions. That's when Ruby the Ronin came in and played her song, "I may not be scared of holographic polar bears," DeVanessa shouted, "But I am scared of ghosts!"

Ruby saw her aunts spirit and Ruby the Ronin said, "Don't worry my niece, I'll take good care of you."

 **Alfea- Room C530**

Pamela was treating Ruby to some herbal chocolate tea. "It's good to have you back Ruby." Pamela smiled, "We missed you so much."

"Yeah girl" Joanna replied, "5 more seconds and Rosie would've placed makeup in class, again."

Strawberry was trying to lift some weights with Pamela's tea bags, but accidentally tossed them on the ground.

Everyone laughed.

 **The End.**


	21. Pushing The Groove

**Alfea- Defense Class**

After a little shielding lesson, Bloom told them that they have a pop quiz they didn't prepare for, "So if we fail" Bobilee said, "You get kicked out for not teaching us well enough"

"A little heads up would've been nice," Tyrina said, "I mean It's a simple test."

"This is like totally bad" Rosie freaked out, "We're all so going to get kicked out."

"Take it, easy girls," Bloom said, "I get bad grades before, but a little tutoring can help."

"Maybe you should help Snowdrop on her sleeping skills." Gemma laughed as they saw Ruby sleeping.

"You had to share your sleepy milk again, didn't you Namira?" Lillian asked.

"She was super thirsty" Namira replied, "I got her into this mess, I can get her out."

 _Wake up, Make Up._

"I'll let this slide" Bloom replied, "It happened to me a lot when I was young."

"May I have a word with you, Miss. Ruby." Bloom asked as Ruby nodded her head

After everyone left, Bloom and Ruby had their talk, "Still thinking about your aunt" Bloom asked

"I'm afraid so."Ruby answered, "I still keep dreaming about Aunt Ruby.

"Faragonda did this to me before when I was learning about the Dragon Flame" Bloom explained,

"Yeah" Ruby recalled, "Where she took you to Lake Ephemera. That's the same episode where you found those quiz answers."

After a transporting spell, they were in the bottom of a lake with seals, and other magical arctic creatures, "I know the bottom of this" Ruby recalled, "This is Lake Frio. I've only seen the painting of them in my castle."

"We're here in spirit form" Bloom explained, "The creatures don't notice us."

Bloom told her that according to Congelatan legend, after most of the Rōzufurēku were killed in action. Their spirits live in the bottom of the lake. Ruby went on where she meets Ruby the Ronin, "I'm glad you can make it Ruby" Ruby the Ronin said, "I have so much to show you."

Ruby wondered where her aunt was, but she said was, "I am within you" she said, "We all are. All 127 of us."

"127 warriors" Ruby exclaimed, "That's nuts"

Two Akayuki ghosts came up and gave her a crown called, "The Jonetsu Ember", "The Akayuki hasn't stopped burning, it burns within you."

Suddenly, they were back in their defense room. Much to her surprise, The Jonetsu Ember somehow got onto her lap. "You better get to class right away," Bloom said, "We don't want Griselda to freak out about you being late again. I'll place the Jonetsu Ember back in your room."

"Right" Ruby replied, "And Rosie might need some help controlling her makeup in class habit."

 **Faragonda's Office-Later**

Faragonda was paying up the bills when Griselda barged in, "There are some hippies trespassing on school property" Griselda shouted, "One of them even said to bring Vulcana Earthhealer outside"

Vulcana was called to the office when heard the whole thing and knew what they're talking about. Pamela came with her for company.

Outside, they saw a hippie hovercraft with a bunch of hippies camping out. One of them was Vulcana's older sister, "Girasola". Vulcana and Pamela rushed outside to see what's going on, "Well Hermana" Girasola answered, "We're here for the save the Tulip Nymph rally in Magix City and I thought we could camp here to spend time with you."

"Excuse me," Pamela said, "This is trespassing and Griselda hates it when trespassers come to school property

"We can't all fight man!" shouted a hippie in yellow while dancing like crazy

"Excuse me Soul Sister" Girasola replied, "But this is my clan, This is Destina"

"I'm Destined to be WILD man" Destina smiled.

"Ensueño" Girasola said as pointed to a hippie in peach while playing the bongos.

"I'm a daydreamer, not a fighter" Ensueno shouted.

"Brillar" Girasola said as she pointed to an overweight hippie in orange while playing the guitar.

"I shine where the sun shines" Brillar shouted.

"Milagra" Girasola said as she pointed to a hippie in dark orange while playing the tambourine.

"I believe in miracles" Milagra shouted.

"And you remember my Soul Mate, Vega" Girasola replied as she showed her hippie boyfriend, with gold dreadlocks and playing the panpipes."

"The grassy plains will bloom with sunflowers" shouted Vega

"Nice to meet you all" Pamela smiled, "We've been talking about taking a test in Defense Class and Vulcana feared that she might get an D or F. She doesn't usually handle gym class well."

"Lucky for my those dance classes will keep me from looking like Isotta" Vulcana replied as she sat down.

"Is Vulcana alright" Girasola replied.

"I never got an F nor a D in my entire life" Vulcana replied, "I've always been so studious. I just can't fail or else I won't go to Linphea College."

"Mellow out girl" Girasola replied as she ate a dog treat.

"I see you like the dog treats" Pamela replied.

"Cerberus Vegetable Dog Treats are 100% Vegetarian" Girasola replied.

"Perfect asparagus and broccoli taste" Vega shouted as he ate one.

"You better put those things away" Vulcana replied, "You're going to make the students sick."

"Let's hide it in the cooking crib man" Brillar suggested

"To the cooking crib" shouted the hippies as they barged in.

Pamela was confused on what they meant by cooking crib, Vulcana told her that in their language, it means kitchen. Vulcana and Pamela decided to follow Girasola and her clan before they make fools of themselves.

 **Alfea-Kitchen**

They found Girasola hiding the dog treats. "Girasola, Stop" shouted Vulcana, "What's wrong with you? I can't breathe, I'm having a panic attack."

"Come on Little Sunshine" Girasola replied, "What's wrong with dog treats"

"When I say put them away," Vulcana replied, "I don't mean place them in the Cooking Crib. I just want to make sure my reputation in Alfea is saved."

"We know" Girasola replied.

Vulcana and Pamela were confused. Suddenly, Bloom, Ruby, Rosie, Joanna, and Namira came in, "Miss. Bloom" Vulcana replied, "What's going on?"

"There never was a Save the Tulip Rally." Bloom said, "It's a test to see if you can help out the people you love.

"Bloom like invited me and my clan to boost your confidence little sis." Girasola explained, "Like it's amazing what contact info can do."

"Don't mind us" Ruby replied, "Bloom explained everything."

"She also like, totally got Faragonda's permission for them to camp out on Alfea for a few days," Rosie said, "I so know how hippies can be."

"The two thing that are true" Vega said as he kissed Girasola, "Giselda Grump knew nothing about this and we love the taste of Cerberus Vegetable Dog Treats."

"Eww," Rosie said, "Like that's really embarrassing."

This gave Namira an idea of a prank.

 **Alfea Cafeteria- The Next Day**

Everyone was having their lunch when Gemma and Lillian were passing by. "Hey Gemma" Namira shouted, "Would you like some cookies."

"I'm on my diet season, but okay." Gemma smiled as she ate a dozen of them.

Everyone started to laugh at Gemma, "What's so funny you losers" she asked.

"Your eating dog treats" Cara laughed as Gemma started to feel sick.

Outside, Girasola's hippie clan were laughing while eating dog treats, "That Gemma, what a Giggle Goon" Destina laughed as she ate a dog treat.

 **The End.**


	22. Nightmare Monster

**Desceptio Manor- Night**

DeVille was up getting some murky water when she saw Devi waking up from a good dream. "Man I hate happy dreams" Devi shouted, "There always filled with puppies, kitties, and cute unicorns."

"Cute animals make me barf" DeVille replied, "I prefer skeletal unicorns."

"Doesn't Cousin DeVlad have powers based on nightmares?" Devi asked.

"We should ask him for you know what" Devi suggested.

 **Alfea- Room C530**

The Sparx were in their pajamas, coming out of the cafeteria for their weekly movie night, "Nothing beats another movie night at Alfea" Ruby smiled as she finished up her popcorn.

"I never thought that Faragonda would show Tangled." Joanna smiled as she shared some popcorn with Ruby.

"I really love it when Rapunzel like, totally has both hairstyles," Rosie replied.

"Although Mother Gothel did scare Strawberry off," Pamela replied as Strawberry came out of the popcorn bowl.

Strawberry grabbed some corn and flew towards Ruby.

"She got into the popcorn machine and made all the popcorn strawberry flavored" Vulcana replied as she adjusted her glasses, "I'm gonna fail my upcoming dental checkup for sure."

"You should've kept your braces" Namira laughed.

"Very funny, Namira" Vulcana replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment," laughed Namira.

Later, a Devil-Dragon Dog came into Namira's room and made her feel cranky. Then it does it to the rest of the Sparx, making them all cranky. The Devil-Dragon Dog came towards Strawberry and scared her away.

 **Wizgig's Class**

Wizgig was teaching the girls about transforming into birds when they were all distracted by The Sparx's sleeping, "Are you alright girls?" asked Wizgig.

"I didn't brush my teeth nanny!" Ruby shouted, "Sorry, I get out of control when someone interrupts my sleeping."

"Me too" Rosie replied, "I like get cranky a lot when it happens"

"It's very common to get cranky when you don't get enough sleep." Wizgig explained, "You and the other Sparx talk to me after class, it's better than going to the nurse about Insomnia."

"Good idea," Namira said, "I don't want Grandma to find out and get us in trouble."

 **After class-Wizgig's Nightmare Therapy**

"Did y'all see how they fell asleep and almost turned into birds" Brie whispered to Yan Huo

"I know" Yan Huo laughed, "It's like they never got over Tangled."

The girls placed the chairs in a circle like they do in therapy groups and Wizgig comes down, "I already told your teachers that you would be attending nightmare therapy with me." Wizgig explained.

"You're a psychiatrist in nightmares?" Pamela asked.

"That's right Miss. Sweetsong" Wizgig replied, "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"We've been getting a lot of nightmares and when we do, we see this strange looking dog," Namira explained.

"I think it was a Baku" Ruby suggested.

"Bless you" Joanna replied,

"It's not a sneeze" Ruby explained, "On Congelato, Bakus can enter into the poor villages home and eat up dreams and turning them into nightmares. Which is why they all have sparkle candles whenever it's bedtime."

"And I thought it was just Strawberry contaminating the popcorn with strawberry flavoring," Vulcana replied.

"Like I know it might sound self centered," Rosie explained, "But I totally think The Twinnasties are after our beauty for a specific reason."

"They seem to find girls with natural beauty for attention" Vulcana suggested.

"You girls probably are overthinking" Wizgig suggested, "But maybe you should do a little something about it tonight."

 **Desceptio Manor**

DeVlad was perfecting another one of his nightmare spell. He had grey hair and wore gothic apparel. "So Cousin DeVlad" Devi started as The Twinnasties barged in, "Do you have-

"-That Devil Baku ready" DeVille finished,

"Ready than ever cousins," DeVlad answered, "And the part, they're going to think that their nightmares are over and their ugly has become a reality. I knew sending my pet baku, "Mr. Insomia" would be the perfect plan."

 **Alfea- Room C530**

The girls got into their pajamas and gathered around. Strawberry came by their side in case something happens, "Here's a spell I learned today that will help us defeat that Baku." Namira said.

 _Somnus Nomnus, make us fall asleepus._

In a snap, they all fell asleep.

 **Namira's Dream**

Her dream world was full of pranks, funny stuff, and it was all on dream clouds. Everyone around her was a bunch of clowns, "Hey there Namira" shouted a clown with polka dots, "Welcome back."

"It's nice to see you again" Namira replied, "But I'm in the pursuit of a Baku."

"Looks like they need a hanky." shouted another clown with stripes.

"Ruby told me that a Baku isn't a sneeze" Namira replied.

"Hate to burst your balloons" shouted a clown with moon patterns, "But I think the sneezing puppy it's on its way."

The clowns rushed on like silly while Mr. Insomia comes in terrorizing the dream village, "I guess it's up to me" Namira suggested.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Namira, Fairy of Dreams_

 _Sleep Tight Spin_

Namira span so hard, she accidentally unleashed a portal to another dream world. "That's right" Namira smiled, "I'm the fairy of dreams, I can enter other people's dreams too."

Namira flew into the portal.

 **Ruby's Dream**

Out of the portal, she saw she was in a cold Congelatan Castle. It was there she saw numerous Rōzufurēku warriors. She saw Ruby showing off her sword fighting skills and taking down some targets with some shurikens. The warriors applauded for Ruby's skills. Namira knew that she needed to get Ruby's attention fast. So she summoned a ton of pillows and they all caused a pillow fight. Ruby got out of the pillow fight fast, "Thanks for the heads up Namira" said Ruby.

"I didn't want you to get distracted by these warriors," Namira replied as she took her hand, "Now we need to get Rosie."

 **Rosie's Dream**

Ruby and Rosie exited the portal to a pink romantic paradise. "Now if I was Princess Rosie Newlove," Ruby said, "Where would I be."

Both Ruby and Namira thought so hard when they think of the most likely place to be in, the dream version of the Passionarian Castle.

Inside, a grand ball was being thrown. With Rosie as the belle of the ball, "We love you Rosie" said a dancer.

"Your the most beautiful princess in the Magix Dimension," said another.

Namira and Ruby danced their way to get to Rosie. They tried to convince her to leave, but she didn't listen. That's when a Baku came in and terrorized the guests. That's when Rosie changed her mind and told Namira to get them out of her dream world.

Later, they got Vulcana and Joanna out of there dream worlds and into Pamela's "Thanks for getting us out of this mess" Vulcana said, "Seconds and I've could've been trapped at being a professor at Linphea College."

"Don't forget me" Joanna shouted, "I would've gone nuts at being in the ballet version of The Nutcracker if it weren't for you. I almost got stuck in The Land of Sweets."

"Speaking of The Land of Sweets," Rosie said, "Like look at this place"

It was a candy-coated paradise, Pamela was teaching her licorice yoga to a bunch of orphans. Pamela was relieved that her friends had come to her dream world. They were about to greet each other with a hug when the Baku came in, scaring away the orphans.

 **Magic Winx**

 **Ruby, Fairy of Snow**

 **Rosie, Fairy of Love**

 **Vulcana, Fairy of Flowers**

 **Joanna, Fairy of Wind**

 **Pamela, Fairy of Sweets**

The Sparx took down the Baku, but then Namira decided to take him down herself with her new attack.

 _Insomnia Inconvenience_

 **Desceptio Manor- Real World**

Mr. Insomia came out of Pamela's dream world and onto the floor, "Mr. Insomia" shouted DeVlad, "Are you okay?"

The Twinnasties were disgusted because he CARES about his pet. "Sis" Devi said to DeVille, "We're going to make those Sparx pay."

 **Room C530- Real World**

The Sparx woke up from the monstrous nightmare. Ruby saw that Strawberry went missing. They looked around until they found Strawberry sleeping on top of Joanna's radio, "Strawberry!" the girls laughed.

 **Alfea Courtyard- Later that night**

Namira was stargazing, looking at constellations, that's when her grandmother came in, "What are you doing up this late," asked Faragonda.

"Sorry Grandma" Namira replied, "I just can't stop thinking about that Baku we defeated

"You never fool me with sleep monsters young lady." Faragonda replied back "I remember when the Winx handled a nightmare monster years ago. All because The Trix were after Bloom."

"Ruby told me about that" replied Namira, "And you told me once that a nightmare gargoyle infested an entire senior class when you went to Alfea."

"Those monster were hardcore" laughed Namira.

The End.


	23. Royal Heartbreak

**Red Fountain**

The RF boys were doing their horse training when an Asian man in a horse-jockey outfit appeared. It was Jan and Marcel's cousin, "Takuya" a graduate from last year, who is now a horse trainer. "Now guys" shouted Takuya, "To stop your horse, hold onto them tight."

"Got it" Dylan shouted, "I'm just new to horse-riding and I'm not good at it.

"You're getting better all the time, Dylan." Takuya smiled with encouragement, "It takes time to become perfect."

"Not like time-loving Jodie" Jan sarcastically replied, "She's always keeping track of it."

"Cousin Jan" replied Takuya, "Don't insult Time Fairies, Uncle doesn't want you acting this way before

Meanwhile, Codatora and Kouhei were watching them with their horse training, "Why did you have to let Takuya have a job here?" Codatora asked

"Because he's my nephew" Kouhei answered "And my older brother is terminally ill. I won't know how much time he has left, but I promise to take care of his sons."

"What about Takuya's younger brother?" Codatora asked

"Shoyo is 9" Kouhei answered, "Too young to be attending Red Fountain. So I let him be homeschooled."

"Uncle Kouhei" shouted Takuya, "Need I remind you that The Day of The Royals is tomorrow"

"Yes" Kouhei replied while petting one of his lions, "And be sure to keep those horses from pooping. I don't want to get sued for making a king and queen from slipping on horse poop, again."

"Uncle Kouhei," replied Takuya, "That was only once and it was the King Father of Eraklyon. Believe me, Ex-King Erendor has a really cold shoulder. He should've learn to let King Sky have REAL friends a long time ago."

 **Alfea**

The girls got a care package from Flora, she gave them her botanical hair formula. It asks what it does for their hair. Ruby was a little bummed because Hunter never called and The Day of The Royals is tomorrow. Ruby tried, but he hung up on her.

 **Red Fountain**

Hunter was still horrified because his parents are coming and their boss. "What's wrong with your parents' boss, anyway?" asked Marcel.

"She is a pain in the noggin" Hunter explained, "Throws a tantrum if it's not her way, acts totally ungrateful, cries like a five-year-old, and her daughter attends Alfea."

"Gemma?" asked Marcel

"Yeah" Hunter replied, "I'm worried that Ruby might find out that Gemma's mom is Diaspro."

 **Red Fountain- The Next Day**

The Kings and Queens of the planets were all arriving at Red Fountain, including Ruby's, Rosie's, and Pamela's parents and siblings. Cabinet Minister Rin was also there too, so she can check on her sons.

As they were all going in, a dark red limo came up and took the spot for the royal Zenith family. Out of it came a hideous-looking woman with curly blonde hair and dark red expensive clothing. The Sparx thought she looked familiar, when they saw her flirtatiously waving to King Sky, Ruby knew who she was, "That's Diaspro" she recalled, "Fairy of jewelry."

"As in, King Sky's ex-fiance," asked Vulcana.

"She got banished from Eraklyon after Valtor gave her a love potion." Ruby replied, "She now owns her own jewelry company, Jasper Castle."

"And by the looks of her hideous appearance." Joanna suggested, "She never got over Sky."

Two servants with red hair helped adjust her dress. Then she angrily told them to stop, or else they could leave scratch marks. Suddenly, a familiar 9-year-old red-head came out of the limo, Marlene?" Ruby asked.

Hunter came out of the castle, realizing he was too late, "I was afraid this would happen" Hunter sadly said as he walked up to Ruby. "You know the truth about my family."

"But you told me they were hoverboard repair shop owners" Ruby growled.

"For Diaspro's guards" Hunter corrected, "Usually they're her royal chauffeurs. Believe me, she treated my family like dirt."

Marlene rushed up to Hunter and hugged him, "Hunty" shouted Marlene as she hugged her older brother, "I'm so glad your here."

"I'm glad too, Marlene" replied Hunter.

A pair of red-haired people with chauffer outfits came in, "Ruby" Hunter said, "These are my parents, Yudin and Yarina."

"Hunter" Yudin smiled, "Ruby is more prettier than we thought."

"Yeah" growled Ruby, "And your much poorer than I expect."

"Look little lady," Yarina said in a Russian accent, "I know your upset because you found out we're chauffeurs for a bossy ex-princess, but it doesn't change anything."

But Ruby left with an angry face.

 **Red Fountain- Stadium**

Kouhei and Shoyo were greeting the guests when Rin came in, "Look Uncle Kouhei" Shoyo shouted, "It's Aunt Rin."

"I know" Kouhei replied, "Why don't you join Takuya and clean up after the horses."

"I love cleaning up after horses" smiled Shoyo.

"And make sure you don't let anyone royal slip on them." reminded Kouhei.

"Hello, Kouhei" replied Rin.

"Hello, Rin" replied Kouhei, "How are things on Congelato."

"Not much" replied Rin, "I've been seeing someone, the new royal herald King Ferdiano hired."

"What is he like" asked Kouhei.

"Precautions" answered Rin, "And has a hatred for big cats."

Meanwhile, The Sparx tried to cheer Ruby up with some fries, but nothing worked. Strawberry decided to eat them up in the shape of a giant strawberry. At the end of the horse races, Hunter saw Marlene playing with Shoyo, knowing that she's making friends with him. Suddenly, they saw Diaspro looking for the bathroom. That's when she saw Marlene and Shoyo playing in the mud, "Eww" shouted Diaspro, "You look so disgusting! Why can't you play with toys."

"Because Uncle Kouhei insisted we watch the horse races with him," answered Shoyo.

"Don't talk to him like that, Diaspro," shouted Marlene, "We were only having fun.

Just then, Diaspro punched her in the face, which horrified Hunter, "Don't you dare punch Marlene like that, Man!" Hunter shouted.

"Oh come on, peasant." Diaspro replied, "My Gemma wouldn't bother."

"Yes, it would" shouted Gemma.

She was looking for her mother when she saw her punching Marlene, "You have annoyed kids for the last time." shouted Gemma, "And all because you never got over your ex. Even when you married my dad."

"I had to divorce your father once you were 6." Diaspro replied, "I couldn't bare let him distract you from becoming me, pursuing cute boys and being rich."

"Sky has moved on" shouted Gemma, "You can't hurt him anymore nor these innocent children."

"Gemma" shouted Diaspro, "Don't talk to me that way"

"Yes I Can" shouted Gemma, "Magic Winx"

 _Gemma, Fairy of Gems._

 _JASPER SHIELD_

With all of her might, Gemma trapped her mother in a floating shield made of jasper. This got Diaspro so amazed by the color, she couldn't stop looking at it, "I'm tired of you giving royalty a bad name." Gemma shouted, "You're always putting everyone down, tossing out perfectly good jewelry you think is fake, and you never let me have friends that aren't rich."

The Sparx Club came up to her and applauded, "Wait to go, Gemma" Namira shouted, "You stood up to your mom."

"Yeah" Vulcana replied, "Usually kids listen to their parents unless the parents are TOO cruel and only care about themselves."

Gemma told them that she didn't have a choice. She may hate The Sparx, but it doesn't stop her from becoming a neutral fairy, "Don't tell anyone" Gemma whispered, "But, I like my roommates. Never had real friends before, not even Hunter."

"We won't" Pamela replied, "Not until you're ready."

 **Alfea- Room C530**

Ruby was more devastated than before because she learned the truth about Hunter being pour and working for a mean banished-queen. She thinks it would be best to take a break from The Magix Dimension and go back to Congelato. The other's thought they could use an early Spring Break too, just so they can comfort their friend.

 **To Be Continued**


	24. Twin Witches go to Congelato

**Congelato Station**

The Sparx were arriving at the station. As they were looking around for Daichi and Daiki, Ruby spotted a mysterious woman glaring at her. She had short blue spiky hair and was dressed as an archer. This made her completely confused, "Hey Ruby" shouted Daichi, "We're sorry we were late, we were wrapping up dessert."

"We just can't say, "No" to Icecapade Pudding." Daiki finished.

"You and your pudding issues" Ruby said.

Congelato Castle

After they unpacked, Yuuto was comforting a pregnant Miha when he saw Ruby feeling glum, "Hey Sis" said Yuuto, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Hunter."

"That's okay" Ruby replied, "I need a break from Alfea anyway."

Ruby looked at her pregnant sister-in-law, "How's the baby coming?" she asked.

"The little one is going great" answers Miha, "Just a few more months until delivery day."

"Anyway" Yuuto said, "We have a guest staying with us who might help you in your time of need."

In one of the guests rooms, they spotted the same woman whom they saw at the station. "They call me Michiru the Archer" "And I'm one of the former Rōzufurēku Army. When I heard that the lone daughter of the kind and queen was in danger, I knew I had to help."

"Are you going to train us to become better warriors" asked Joanna.

"Of course" Michiru said, "The Michiru Way, we train at dawn near Lake Glace."

"Like do we have to" asked Rosie as her friends glared at her.

"Fine" Rosie groaned, "Like dawn it is. Then we like, totally get some breakfast."

 **Desceptio Manor**

DeVivian was fixing up a worm and slug sandwich. That's when her crystal ball glew, seeing that Ruby is bummed out due to Hunter being from a servant's family. DeVivian remembered scamming Diaspro into buying a hypnotic jewel dress. This gave her subjects give her TOO MUCH ATTENTION, it made her go crazy. Then she saw her being comforted by Michiru the Archer, whom she recalled from her early days, "This gives me a rosy idea." DeVivian smiled evilly.

 **Lake Glace**

The next day, Ruby, Rosie, Vulcana, Joanna, Pamela, Namira were all dressed in Rozufureku apparel. Rosie quickly changed hers to pink with hearts, to make it more her, "Like this is totally a perfect look." she said.

Michiru began to help them with their archery skills, though little did they know is that they were being watched by The Twinnasties.

"What have we here-" Devi asked.

"-an ice cold boot camp," Deville asked.

"Michiru" said Ruby, "Tell me about The Rōzufurēku Army"

"I haven't told anyone the story since I'd retired" Michiru replied, "Okay. It all started 30 years ago, the first born heir of the Akayuki Kingdom was discovering her sexuality. Having a hard time thinking, she decided to get some air. It was there she encountered a bunch of other lesbian and bisexual women who were also thrown out of their homes because of it, including me. We became best friends not long after, but we didn't get a little smoochy woochy. All of us made a vow, to protect the weak and helpless and the power of love and Ruby the Ronin decided to fall us, "The Rōzufurēku Army" after the Rose Flakes on Passionara."

"Rose Flakes" replied Rosie, "That's the weather I have, I like totally love it when it rosefakles on my planet."

"Sounds like you get Rose Days" Namira replied as a devil thorn shot out of nowhere.

The Twin Nasties arrived with some Devil Roses, "Who are these demons from another dimension?" asked Michiru

"Michiru" said Ruby, "Those are The Twinnasties. Troublemaking devil witches planning to steal natural beauty."

Michiru got out her bow and arrow and tried to hold them off with it, "That won't do Michiru" replied, "We'll have to do this The Sparx Way

 _Magic Winx_

 _Ruby, Fairy of Snow_

 _Rosie, Fairy of Love_

 _Vulcana, Fairy of Flowers_

 _Joanna, Fairy of Wind_

 _Pamela, Fairy of Sweets_

 _Namira, Fairy of Dreams_

 _IGLOO IGNITE!_

Rosie shouted ice from her hands and freezes the Devil Roses. More rose thorns shot out from the monsters

Blooming Block

Vulcana protected her friends with her force field

 _Sleep Tight Spin_

Namira blew the thorns away from her tornado.

Michiru still helped her new recruits out with her archery. She has a habit of not listening to other, but it doesn't stop her from doing the right thing. "That old hag-" Devi started.

"-Is getting on our nerves" DeVille finished.

They decided to do their most powerful move ever, "The Facturing of The Bones"

Devi and DeVille summoned a giant red skull and aimed it towards Michiru. Ruby couldn't watch her late aunt's friend get hurt. So she pushed her out of the way, causing her arm to get broken. "It's not what were expecting-" Devi started.

"-But at least The Blue Ruby won't use her Akayuki" DeVille finished.

"I can't get up" Ruby groaned.

All her friends gathered around the factored Ruby, "Are you okay?" Rosie asked.

"It's terrible" Pamela replied, "Our leader has a broken arm."

"We gotta take her to the imfirmary of the castle," Michiru suggested.

"Congelato Castle has an infirmary" Namira asked.

"Like, yeah" Rosie replied, "I've been to the infirmary of my castles whenever I get sick."

"Usually" she Pamela replied, "I would go to my indoor garden of Tiralatte whenever I get sick. The doctors said that smelling remedies always cures."

 **Congelato Castle Infirmary.**

The Sparx and Michiru were right about Ruby, "Her arm is broken" said the nurse, "It might have to take about three weeks for her to recover."

"I understand" Ruby replied, "And I guess I can't Sparx up for a while."

"I'm afraid not" the nurse replied, "Your going to need to sit this out."

"I was afraid of this" Bloom replied as she came in, "If The Desceptios get a hold of Ruby, they could have unlimited power and take over the Magix Dimension"

"Miss. Bloom" Vulcana exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you guys left for Congelato to comfort Ruby." explained Bloom, "I decided to come along to make sure your okay."

"We are okay" Pamela replied, "Thanks to Michiru's help."

"Then were going back to Alfea early" Ruby replied, "I can't let them harm anyone else"

 **To Be continued.**


	25. The Army of Decay

**Desceptio Manor**

DeVivian was making a raccoon/dragon brew stew when Devi and Deville came into the kitchen, "Hello Mother" started Devi

"We got a spell for you" finished Deville

"Is it one where they turn a fairy inside-out?" DeVivian asked, "I got detention for that once in my Cloud Tower days."

"No mother" Devi started.

"The summoning of The Army of Decay." Deville finished.

"Even better" DeVivian replied, "This gives us a chance to attack Alfea. We'll show those Trix girls, that's the name of an Earth Cereal."

 **Alfea**

Ruby was in her room being comforted by Strawberry, "Hey Rube" said Pamela as she came through the door, "How's your arm."

"It's fine," Ruby answered.

Pamela got out a magenta marker from her dresser and wrote, Get Well with Love, Pamela Sweetsong.

Ruby smelled the ink and it was raspberry. Strawberry tried to lick it, but Pamela stopped her, "Hey" shouted a voice from behind.

The voice turned out to be Gemma, "Heard Ruby broke her arm while protecting a retired soldier." Gemma replied.

"Her name is, "Michiru the Archer." Ruby explained, "She trained us to become better warriors. That is until The Twinnasties came in and did their Facturing of The Bones spell."

"Ouch," Gemma said, "To both the fracturing and Snowdrop's spirit plummeting."

Ruby was annoyed by Gemma's insult but decided to rest. Because of her broken arm and she didn't want to get in trouble with Faragonda.

 **Desceptio Manor**

All the Desceptio family members gathered around for a special sinister meeting. DeVivian grabbed their attention through her out of tuned bagpipes, "Attention family" shouted DeVivian, "Ruby Snowdrop has broken her arm. Which means one good thing, we get to control all the Alfea students."

"There's one problem Aunt DeVivian" DeVlad replied, "The Red Fountain dorks are going to attack."

"Not before we attack them first" DeVivian smiled.

 **Alfea**

Ruby was still bitter about getting her arm broken while on Congelato, "Hey Rube" Vulcana said as she came in, "It's not your fault."

"Yeah" Joanna replied, "You didn't want a surviving warrior to die off."

"If only I didn't get that broken arm," Ruby growled.

Outside, clouds summon around Alfea, Faragonda saw them through her office window, "Not the Army of Decay again" Faragonda recalled, "This happened before with the Winx Club."

Michiru pressed the intercom button and said, "Attention Alfea students, Army of Decay Soldiers are at the border at 3'oclock I want all of you to skip your lessons for now and protect the school."

Faragonda wasn't pleased by Michiru's military training, but she didn't want The Army of Decay to destroy the school again.

Out of their room, Rosie and Pamela decided to take the first shift along with the other Alfea students while Joanna, Namira, and Vulcana look after Ruby.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Rosie, Fairy of Love_

 _Pamela, Fairy of Sweets_

Rosie and Pamela joined Jodie and Pala while taking down some monsters.

 _Makeout Mash_

Rosie blew a powerful kiss and destroyed the monsters.

 _Sugary Shock_

Pamela summoned a non-stop candy toss towards the entire field.

Out from their window, Vulcana, Joanna, and Namira can watch the entire fight, "They could use some help." Vulcana replied.

Strawberry got so scared, she went to Ruby, "I got you Strawberry" Ruby replied.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Vulcana, Fairy of Flowers_

 _Joanna, Fairy of Wind_

 _Namira, Fairy of Dreams_

 _The three fairies came down and started attacking the monsters._

 _Feathery Flash_

 _Blooming Block_

 _Sleep Tight Spin_

After the last monster was destroyed, the place was back to normal.

By the window, Ruby missed out on the whole fairy fight thing, she just hopes that Red Fountain would be okay.

 **Red Fountain**

Headmaster Kouhei was scanning the perimeters for any Devil/Witch magic when Takuya came into his office, "Uncle Kouhei" he shouted, "Some of those Army of Decay dudes are at the entrance of the school and those Desceptios want us out of the school."

"I know" Kouhei replied as he sensed the danger, "They want to turn this place into a boarding home. We have to relocate all the students to Alfea until we sort this out. Tell the boys to pack up as much as they can and meet me by the back."

Later, all the Red Fountain boys were present and accounted for, "Listen up!" shouted Kouhei, "This is the only way we can escape Red Fountain in case of an emergency.

Headmaster Kouhei pressed the nose of a lion painting and it reveals a hoverboard with big cat prints on them, "This is the Raion'uingu craft." he explained, "This was used to carry gay and lesbian refugees during the final battles of the Rōzufurēku Army."

One by one, they headed off to the craft and flew out.

"Look at this place" DeVictor, "It looks too nice. Needs some mud and hot sauce."

"Better yet" DeVincent replied, "Broken glass and ruined painting."

"Quiet" DeVerna replied, "We promised DeVivian we would turn this place into a boarding home for devils, together."

"That's right" DeViolet replied, "So let's make this place dirty."

On the cameras, Headmaster Kouhei watches them destroy the place. They have to get their school back, fast.

 **To Be Continued**


	26. Sparks of Hope

**Alfea, Self Defense Class.**

Bloom was wrapping up the test when Michiru came in. She spotted Ruby with her test flipped over so no one would look off of her test, "I'm impressed Snowdrop," Michiru replied, "You finished your test with a broken arm and making the other girls avoid the temptation of cheating"

"Thank you, Michiru" replied Ruby, "Sometimes that can be hard. I remember when my twin brothers tried to do that for manners class, but they got caught. As punishment, they had to clean the stables."

"Ruby," Bloom said to her, "Could you, Rosie, Vulcana, Joanna, Pamela, and Namira meet me and Faragonda in her office after school"

"Okay," Ruby answered.

 **Faragonda's Office**

The Sparx came in to talk to Faragonda, who had big news, "It's time for you girls to explore the ruins of The Rozufeureku Army to find the remaining weapons." explained Faragonda, "The army kept hidden weapons somewhere in the castle. Only a true Rozufeureku Army warrior would find them."

"I remember where they kept the archery." Michiru replied, "But the other weapons are sealed in a pattern."

"Sealed in a pattern" "What does that mean?"

"Who cares" "We like totally need to get the weapons to stop the Desceptio Family fast."

"And I'm coming with you" Ruby answered.

"Even with a broken arm?" asked Faragonda

"You are my friends." Ruby replied, "And wherever you go, I go too."

Faragonda still wasn't sure about Ruby going with a broken arm. So she turned to Bloom, "Please go with Ruby" she said to their defense teacher, "Can't get her even more fractured"

 **Alfea, outside**

Ruby, Rosie, Vulcana, Joanna, Pamela, and Namira were heading out when they saw the Raion'uingu Craft. Inside, they saw some sleepy Red Fountain Refuges. Hunter was getting up when he spotted Ruby, "Rube" replied Hunter, "What are you girls doing here?"

"Like if you know" Rosie replied, "We're heading off for the ruins for old weapons that might be leftover."

"Under Ruby's condition" teased Nabu, "She's got a broken arm."

The other boys teased Ruby for a broken arm, except Royce, Dylan, Jan, and Marcel, "Stop!" shouted Jan, "Ruby is the Akayuki's last hope. I had a dream about it, Ruby the Ronin warned me that her niece wields the power of all the fallen warriors."

"I believe you" Ruby replied, "Besides, why on earth did you park the Rain'uingu Craft near Alfea?"

"It's DeVivian" Nabu explained, "She's turning our school into a boarding home for devils"

"You girls go on," Michiru explained, "I'll stay here and recruit these maggots on self-defense"

"Not this old coot again" Jan recalled.

"Jan, be nice" Marcel replied.

Headmaster Kouhei walked up to them, "You girls can borrow the Raion'uingu Craft" he said, "You need to get to the ruins somehow."

After they got all their luggage out, The Sparx took off with the Raion'uingu Craft. "Now that they're gone" "It's time to whip your butts into shape."

 **Rozufeureku Ruins**

They arrived at an old palace that looked like a Japanese temple. They got out in winter apparel, so they won't get frostbite, "This is The Rozufeureku Temple?" asked Joanna, "Old-timey."

"Come on" Pamela replied, "I've been to some ruins on Tiralatte and these look pretty."

Inside the place, they saw numerous old paintings and decor. Vulcana remembered that Michiru said that there are patterns to find the weapons. On the ground of the main floor, she saw that all the snowflakes looked the same, except for one with a sword in the middle. She pressed it down and swords came out. The other Sparx backed up so they won't get hope, "Look at that" Joanna replied, "The swords were hiding beneath."

"That's what Michiru meant by, "Sealed in a pattern" Vulcana replied, "You gotta find the art decor that is different from the others."

"I'll like totally place transport them to the craft so they can be safe," replied Rosie

 _Tranporty Swordporty._

She sent the swords safely to the craft for later.

During their search, they found all the secret weapons held in the ruins and transporting them safely to the craft. Finally, they arrived at the sleeping quarters where they saw that the knick-knacks were all winter-themed, except for one sun snow globe. Ruby pulled it and shields popped out. "That's the last of the" Ruby said, "Now let's get back to Alfea and settle some real estate."

On their way out, The Sparx noticed statues of the Rozufeureku Army. Some of them include

 _Mystelle the Mage_

 _Topazia the Dancer_

 _Ruby the Ronin._

On their statues, they noticed that the jewels on the bottom were red while some were white. Ruby remembered from her old art classes what white means death and red means life, this meant one thing to her. "Some of the warriors are alive," Ruby said as she turned her head towards a young Michiru, "Including Michiru the Archer."

As they were getting out of the temple, a yeti blocked their way. This wasn't just any yeti, this was a Devil-yeti. The Twinnasties popped up, "Mom saw on her crystal ball" Devi started.

"That you were going to the ruins" Deville finished

"So we thought we would" Devi started

"Run a little errand for her" Deville finished

The yeti started to attack.

 _Magic Winx,_

 _Rosie, Fairy of Love_

 _Vulcana, Fairy of Flowers_

 _Joanna, Fairy of Wind_

 _Pamela, Fairy of Sweets._

 _Namira, Fairy of Dreams_

The Sparx fought off the monster while Ruby and Strawberry tried to get the shields to the craft. But with a broken arm, it would be too complicated. "Poor Sparx Pixies, maybe a little" started Devi.

"Death by Freezing would cheer them up" finished Deville.

The Twinnasties did a little Death By Freezing spell to kill them. The Sparx were starting to freeze to death, Ruby couldn't witness her friends in grave danger. She thought about all the possibilities if she didn't make it. She wouldn't meet her niece/nephew, Daichi and Daiki would-be kings, and The Twinnasties would seize control of all beauty.

Ruby was enraged. Her arm-cast started to freeze to bits.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Ruby, Fairy of Snow._

Everyone was surprised to see that Ruby has gained full power of the Akayuki.

 _Freedom Freeze_

She freed her friends from their icy deaths and got The Twinnasties to crash into the yeti while The Sparx made their escape. Ruby was so busy rescuing her friends, she forgot about the shields. With a little magic, she quickly got the shields into the craft and they took off.

"That was epic Ruby" replied Pamela, "You saved our lives

"And your arm" Namira replied, "It's all healed up."

Ruby looked at her healed arm, realizing that she's cured, "I guess it is."

 **Alfea**

Michiru the Archer was training the Red Fountain boys how to fight the Rozufeureku way, making them tired, "Can we take a break?" complained Dylan.

"No breaks Proper Boy" shouted Michiru, "Now get back to work."

Kouhei was worried that his students would be worn out from excess training by Michiru.

The Raion'uingu Craft arrived on the outskirts of the school and The Sparx arrived with the weapons. Everyone was glad to see Sparx in one piece, especially Hunter. "Are you okay Ruby?" asked Hunter.

"I'm fine" Ruby replied, "And my arm is okay again."

Michiru was happy that not only Ruby was cured, but they understand what she meant by "Sealed in a pattern"

"It's time we take back Red Fountain!" Ruby growled.

 **To Be Continued.**


	27. The Great Devil Witch Invasion

**Red Fountain(The Devilish Home for Devils)**

Chaos was spreading everywhere. Devils were coming in without wiping their feet on the mat, they spit in each other's eyes on purpose, hitting each other on the heads with mini trash cans for no reason, and running around slippery muddy floors.

In the former Red Fountain cafeteria, DeVivian and her brothers and sisters were celebrating the grand opening of their new boarding home. "Now we couldn't just open more rooms in our manor, huh Sis," asked DeVictor, "Otherwise my DeVanessa's steampunk clothes would be ruin."

"Hey, Daddy" shouted DeVanessa as she came in with her rocket boots.

"Nessy" DeVictor replied to her, "Daddy has got to eat with your aunties and uncles."

"I know" replied DeVanessa, "But how many more devils are going to come in. One of them tries to steal my rocket boots."

"Your right" DeVictor replied,

At one room, DeVlad was painting devils on the walls when Mr. Insomia pressed his painted paws on the wall, "Looks like you want to redecorate the room too." DeVlad said, "Good thing Aunt DeVivian placed all those goodies two-shoes Red Fountain stuff into The Confiscation Room, where Red Fountain confiscates all dangerous stuff."

His little brother DeVirgil was jumping on the bed where springs started coming out. Their mom DeVerna came in to see how dirty the room is. It was dirty enough for her to lie down and smell the stinky blankets.

In the stables, DeVincent's twin children DeValentino and DeValentina were riding the dragons uncontrollably.

In the Woodshop Room were three young triplets making tools. They Were DeVanessa's 3 younger triplet siblings DeVada, DeVance, and DeVander.

And in the prisons, DeViolet's kids DeVeronica DeVienna DeVero, and DeVaso were tossing food on the walls, much to their mother's delight.

"Attention Desceptios" shouted DeVivian on the intercom, "This place is becoming too crowded for more devils to board in. So for that, we're relocating some of the devils to Alfea."

 **Desceptio Manor**

Ruby, Rosie, Hunter, and Marcel were arriving at the front of Desceptio Manor. Hunter wasn't sure about what Ruby was doing, "I have no choice" Ruby said, "I'm the new wielder of the Akayuki. I also brought this."

From her bag came the Jonetsu Ember, "I figured it out once I gained full power." explained Ruby, "This crown once belong to ruby the Ronin, but after a disturbance with the previous cabinet minister, she renounced her title as princess."

"A princess giving up her title" Rosie replied, "This sounds like a female version of the tale of Moses."

"Remind me of the plan again," asked Royce.

"You know how they're turning Red Fountain into a boarding home for devils?" asked Ruby "Apparently, their carelessness must've door unlocked. This is a good chance to infiltrate the home and find something that will scare away those troublemakers and get your school back. You two will stand guard while Rosie and I find a solution."

"But what about Pamela, Vulcana, Joanna, and Namira," asked Hunter.

"They're staying behind to protect Alfea" Ruby answered, "I have a feeling that they might turn that place into a boarding home too." "Pamela did say that she'll be thinking about us."

Inside the home, Ruby and Rosie started looking around to find an answer to stop The Desceptios once and for all.

 **The Devilish Home for Devils**

The place was starting to become packed with Devils everywhere, this was gone too far for DeVivian, "Devi! DeVille!" shouted DeVivian as her twin daughters came in.

"What is it mother-" asked Devi.

"-Don't you like the devils?" asked DeVille

"I do, yes" replied DeVivian, "But they're taking too much room. We have to send them somewhere else."

"Maybe perhaps-" started Devi

"-We take them to Alfea" finished DeVille

DeVivian liked the idea, figuring that she could make the Pixies their slaves.

 _With The Screams Of A Thousand Years, We Heard Again_

 _And The Terror Of Night That Erases Day_

 _Everything Brought Through The Time_

 _Rise The Devils And Destroy Everything._

Every Devil Monster they've created came up. Devil Spiders, Devil Tigers, Devil Trolls, Devil Bats, Devil Bakus, and Devil Roses came out, "Arise my Devil Monsters" shouted DeVivian, "Attack Alfea!"

 **Desceptio Manor**

Ruby, Rosie, Strawberry were going around when they heard crying in the kitchen. In a cage was a bunch of Bugbunnies who were looking scared, "Ohh you poor little things" Rosie said, "Did those mean Desceptios like, totally kidnap you?"

On the ground, they saw skulls, "I get it" Ruby said, "Desceptios eat you guys."

The Bugbunnies nodded their heads in despair, "No worries" she said, "We'll get you out of this fast."

They tried their best to get them out of the cages, but nothing work. By the door, they saw Hunter and Royce there. Royce explained that some policemen were arriving and they didn't want to get arrested for trespassing. Royce spotted the poor Bugbunnies trapped in a cage, "I've learned how to pick locks in escape class" he explained as he got out an old bobby pin from the ground, "But this is going to be tough. Only a Cloud Tower student can handle this. I had a cousin attending Cloud Tower as a Gumpdrop Witch."

Then Ruby realized something, "If a fairy can learn a Cloud Tower spell," Ruby said, "So can we."

 _Houdinus Escapus_

The Bugbunnies were free. Strawbery started playing with them. "Looks like Strawberry has totally made some new friends."

As they were about to leave the kitchen, a bunch of Devil Snakes and Devil Gargoyles came in, "DeVivian may not have learned to lock her door" Hunter said, "But does have a scary security system."

Ruby and Rosie decided to take care of this.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Ruby, Fairy Of Snow_

 _Rosie, Fairy of Love._

Devil Gargoyles and Devil Snakes surrounded them.

 _Ice Blade Barricade_

Ruby froze some of the Devil Monsters.

 _Makeout Mash_

Rosie blew a kiss towards them and turned them into dust.

"Now that those monsters are like, totally taken care of" Rosie replied, "Let's so find the library, that's where we found the answers to DeVivian."

 **Alfea**

Devil Monsters were invading the school. First the LaCrosse team attacked, then the prom committee, then the ballet club, then the honor squad and tap dance club. Then Marcel remembered that Devil Monsters hate live flowers, so Vulcana and the Gardening Fairies threw as much Flower Power as they can. "Girls" "I think it's time for another Sparx power"

 _Magic Winx_

 _Namira, Fairy Of Dreams_

 _Joanna, Fairy Of Wind_

 _Pamela, Fairy Of Sweets_

 _Vulcana, Fairy Of Flowers._

One by one, they attacked the Devil Monster.

 _Gardening Gash_

Vulcana blasted flowers from her hands.

 _Sugary Shock_

Pamela blasted candy from her hands.

 _Practical Catcher_

Namira caused the blinding attack towards the Devil Monsters

 _Hurricane Hustle_

Joanna blew the monsters up and down.

"I don't know how many monsters we can handle" Namira replied, "Unless, Pam could scare them away with some Angel Cake. I remember that devils are the opposite of angels, so maybe she should do that."

"I'll try" Pamela replied, "I'm new to this attack I just learned.

 _Angel Cake Collide_

Everything started to rain angel cakes. The monsters couldn't stand the taste of the angel cake and they ran off like crazy, "That'll keep them away for a while" Namira said, "Grandma warned me that devil monsters can't stand the taste of angel cakes, but I can."

Namira started eating an angel cake. Faragonda came out, seeing that her granddaughter likes the angel cakes, just like how her daughter did when she was little. "I just hope Miss. Snowdrop and Miss. Newlove are okay."

 **Desceptio Manor**

By the time they got to the library, they saw sleeping Jeivan Tigers everywhere, "This could be a problem" whispered Hunter, "I hope you know what your doing Ruby"

"Trust me" whispered Ruby as she snuck around the sleeping Devil Tigers, "I've got this"

One by one, they snuck their way towards the book that said Rōzufurēku Army, "This better not be another trick to get the Akayuki" whispered Royce, "The Twinnasties almost stole your powers."

"The Rōzufurēku Army were lesbian and bisexual women who were disowned by the public" explained Ruby, "And I know this is crazy, but I think I found a way we could find the answer quicker"

Ruby placed on the Jonetsu Ember, "Jonetsu means "Heat Removal" explained Ruby, "And with the power of The Jonetsu Ember, it can help me find a way to defeat them."

Through the book and the power of the Jonetsu Ember, they found an answer on how to defeat The Devil Monsters. She saw a snow angel with light blue curls and light blue wings. "It says here that the power of the angels can defeat them." Ruby said, "We barely see any angels here in the Magix Dimension, but I am an angelic warrior at heart, That's what Cabinet Minister Rin called me."

"Like you are an angel at heart" replied Rosie.

Ruby smiled, "Let's get out of here before the tigers-" Ruby started.

Strawberry sneezed from the dusty bookcases and landed in a pile of books, causing the Devil Tigers to wake up, "-Devil Tigers wake up" Ruby finished.

Strawberry knew it was her fault, so she decided to fight back. From her wings she spread some strawberry flavoring sparkles, much to the disgust to the Devil Tigers. Ruby, Rosie, Hunter, and Royce made their escape to the window, like Ruby and Rosie did before when DeVivian made their escape from a fire.

Rosie created a heart-shaped crash pad so they won't get hurt, "Let's get back to Alfea." Royce suggested.

Ruby and Rosie held their respective sweethearts and took off.

 **Alfea**

Joanna started to think that the whole Devil Battle is out of whack and the semester is almost over. "But the fate of the Magix Dimensions is in our hands"

"Speaking of hands," Jan said as he took Joanna's, "You could use mine for a while."

"Thanks, Jan" Joanna replied as she peck-kissed him.

"Come on guys," said Namira as she got up, "My grandmother didn't give up when The Army of Decay attacked Alfea. We must stand up against more Devil Monsters coming out way."

"That's my Namira" Faragonda smiled as Griselda rolled her eyes.

"It's Marcel" Vulcana explained, "We're working on a project that would put an end to this Devil Convention."

 **Alfea Potions Lab**

Vulcana arrived to see a working Marcel, just to see if he's done with his project, "Are you sure your ready for this Marcel?"

"I'm sure" answered Marcel, "I plan to use this warning system if my dad is too busy playing Lion Tamer. But I got to warn you, the numbers could be a little off."

"In that case," Vulcana said as she activated the device, only to see something horrible, "Uh oh, this isn't just a convention, it's a giant Devil Festival."

 **To Be Continued.**


	28. Battle for Alfea

**Alfea**

Ruby, Rosie, Hunter, and Royce were arriving back and Rosie transformed. For some reason, Ruby didn't change back. Everyone gathered around to hug our heroes' safe return. Strawberry and the Bugbunnies popped out of Ruby's bag and started playing.

Ruby suddenly started to get a migraine, "Are you alright, Ruby" asked Pamela.

"I'm fine" Ruby answered, "I need to get going?"

"But you just got here," Namira said, "And those Devil Monsters will be here any minute."

"I know" Ruby replied, "But while I was flying, I heard some strange voice calling me, from my home planet."

Everyone was shocked, "Come on Dudes and Dudettes," Hunter said, "If Ruby can go to her home planet to find the source of the voice, let her do it. She did have the confidence to find answers to defeat them.

Hunter winked at Ruby and then she smiled, "I'll be back" Ruby said as she took off, "I promise!"

Little did they know, is that a Devil Bat was spying on them.

Through her crystal ball, DeVivian could see the helpless little fairy princess,

"Look at there," she said evilly, "The Blue Ruby is going to find more answers on her home planet. Girls, follow that Pixie and make sure she doesn't ruin our real estate scheme"

"Don't worry Mom-" Devi started

"-We'll give her an ambush she won't forget" DeVille finished.

 **Planet Congelato, Lake Frio**

Ruby quickly followed the voice to the forest, "Ruby" said the voice, "Come here, Ruby"

"Ruby the Ronin" shouted Ruby, "I can hear you. How did you get here?"

"You lead me here, My Niece" Ruby the Ronin answered, "Just close your eyes, and picture below the surface.

Ruby took a deep breath, loosened her hair and said, "I' my ready"

Ruby visioned herself in the water, just like that, she saw visions of numerous fallen warriors, "This is like the Astral Projection" Ruby recalled.

"Actually" said an angel-like warrior, "All we all exist inside you."

"Yeah," said a warrior with a shield, "All Bloom did was to go inside yourself."

"Everything here is a dream," said a swordswoman, "And a reality."

"Together," said a ninja warrior.

Ruby the Ronin introduced her niece to Ana the Angel, Mya the Shield, Scarlet the Swordswoman, and Nylah the Stealth, who were all fallen Rozufeureku warriors, "Your very close to finding the Akayuki" Ruby the Ronin explained to her niece, "Now what do you see?"

"It's Congelato" answered Ruby, "My parents, and my brothers and Miha"

"These are the people who loved you" Ana explained, "On the night of your birth, we watched you through Astral Projection, and we chose you when you are ready to wield The Akayuki Power."

"But I know that some of you guys are alive," explained Ruby.

"Yes" Mya explained, "Some of us went into hiding to avoid execution, and we're hoping one day a warrior would save us all"

"But what am I?" asked Ruby, "An Akayuki Warrior or Princess of Congelato."

"We are the sum of everything we experience" Scarlet answered, "The angel you saw is the key."

"She was pretty Smokin" Ruby smiled,

"It is the friends we make," Nylah said, "The people we love, all of these make us who we are. Princess Warrior and Wielder of the Akayuki."

"That is who you are Ruby the Snow Fairy," Scarlet said, "That can never be taken from you. Now, Ruby, your journey is over."

"Now tell us," asked Ruby the Ronin"Who are you?

"Ruby," smiled Ruby as she got up, "Fairy of Snow"

Out of the lake, she transformed into her Winx Form.

 _MAGIC WINX_

Out of the bushes, The Twinnasties came out, "What have we here-" started Devi.

"-The Akayuki Warrior risen from the lake." finished DeVille.

"Our mother sent us-" started Devi.

"-To destroy you" finished DeVille.

Ruby looked at them and smiled them in bravery.

Devi and DeVille did a big Devil Ball.

 _Shielding Snowstorm_

The shield destroyed the Devil Ball.

 _Angelic Freeze_

With a flash of light, she turned The Twinnasties into something

Alfea

Michiru the Archer was sharpening her arrows for the next fight. The Red Fountain boys, on the other hand, started getting ready to fight with The Rōzufurēku Weapons.

DeVivian and her relatives were arriving on some Devil Griffins. "Alrighty, folks" DeVivian shouted, "I've been having some clutter troubles at The Devilish Home for Devils. So we're making this of The Diablo Condos."

"Condos" shouted Griselda, "This is an outrage, we're not turning our school into another boarding home!"

Everyone fought off the Desceptio Family.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Rosie, Fairy of Love._

 _Namira, Fairy of Dreams_

 _Joanna, Fairy of Wind_

 _Pamela, Fairy of Sweets_

 _Vulcana, Fairy of Flowers._

One by one, they took down most of you Desceptios. Now all they have to do is to handle DeVivian. However, she was going to do another Facturing of The Bones. "Looks like it's another Fracturing Fiasco," Michiru said as she got out her bow and arrow.

Before DeVivian had a chance to fracture the entire school.

 _Katana Frost_

Ruby took down the spell ball with a big katana slash.

 _Flurry Stealth_

Ruby turned invisible and took down DeVivian all by herself, "The world is full of magic" Ruby shouted as she turned visible.

Everyone cheered

DeVivian got completely angry and got up on her feet, "Now look what you are done you Blue Ruby" DeVivian growled, "You ruined our future timeshare presentations!"

"Tell that to your little girls," Ruby said as she showed an ice ball with two frozen frogs with brown hair.

"My babies" cried DeVivian.

She turned both Devi and Deville back to normal, who were both traumatized by "Mom" begged Devi, "Can we go to jail, please?"

"We can't take this anymore," DeVille growled.

"I think this is the first time we've seen The Twinnasties finish their own sentences." Joanna said, "Looks like turning into frogs would do that to them."

Bloom did a transporting spell that sent all The Desceptio Family members to a maximum-security prison, so they won't bother them ever again. Headmaster Kouhei decided to spend the entire summer cleaning up Red Fountain after that whole Desceptio Disaster.

 **Alfea-A Few Nights Later**

Everyone was dressed up and gathered in the quad for a very important announcement by Miss. Faragonda, "Attention everyone" "This has been a unique year everyone. All of you did well on stopping The Desceptios from taking over Magix and all of you are passing with honors. Now let's party."

The faculty were having a food fight, the fairies and Red Fountain boys were dancing, and everyone was having a good time, except for Hunter, who was looking for Ruby, "Where's Rube" asked Hunter, "She's missing out on all the fun."

"She's by the fountain" answered Joanna, "Something about not being able to see her friends again."

By the fountain, Hunter found Ruby looking at the moon, "Ruby" shouted Hunter as he came up to her, "I was looking for you. Are you okay?"

"I don't know" Ruby answered, "I was thinking that Summer is about to start and I don't know what to do. Plus there's another reason when I saw that angel in the spellbook. But I don't know."

"Maybe you should join the summer school program." suggested Hunter, "The best Alfea students get the best college tuition by attending it."

"The one thing is," Ruby said as she took Hunter's hand, "I'm going to miss you."

With one look, Hunter and Ruby kissed, "I'll miss you too" Hunter replied, "Even Maureen. Care to dance?"

"Sure thing," answered Ruby as they went back to the dance floor.

At a table, they were joined by the other Sparx and their boyfriends, "The last day of school is only a week away" said Ruby as she sat down, "But we should make the best of it."

"What are you going to Ruby," asked Pamela as Dylan kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to sign up for the summer school program" Ruby replied, "I have to spend the summer doing something."

"Me too" Vulcana replied, "I need to get into Linphea College somehow"

Rosie started to feel bum, Royce placed his arm around her and wondered what's wrong, "I've got an F in potions" answered Rosie, "And as punishment, Faragonda is making me attend summer school."

"Looks like caring more about your face" replied Royce, "But I'll write to you.

"At least I'm like, totally going to be with Ruby and Vulcy" Rosie smiled.

"And Joanna" replied Joanna as she finished sharing a milkshake with Jan, "My parents want me to have a good future. So they're signing me up for the summer school program."

"That's great for you," Pamela said as she started to sneeze.

Dylan gave her a napkin as tissue and Pamela said, "Thank you."

"What about you," Nabu asked Namira, "What are you doing this summer."

"I'm just gonna paint the town purple," Namira said as she crossed her fingers.

In the middle Yan Huo displayed a magical firework show, in the end, she spelled, "The World Is Full Of Magic."

 **The End.**


	29. Epilogue

In the real world, Donna, Bailey, Baby Groot, Stella, Luca, Dahlia, Poppy, and Willow were wrapping up Bailey's new book when they noticed that half of the people were leaving the pool "Excuse me" said the lifeguard "The pool is closing and you guys need to leave."

"We know sir" replied Donna as she finished packing up.

After they left the pool, Donna looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 pm, which means that it is almost time for dinner.

Bailey had to get home too because she promised her mom that she would pick up milk on the way home.

After dinner at the Solo residents, Donna went up to her room to go through her scrapbook of the time Sesame Street had it's annual Fairy Tale Festival. She saw pictures of her with Abby Cadabby and the Fairy God Mother, Goldilocks and The Three Bears, and the Winx Club.

Just then, she got a text message from Bailey.

 _Donna,_

 _Did you check your mail_

 _There's a surprise from you_

 _From my Grandpa_

 _Bailey_

Donna was confused by what Bailey meant by that.

"Hey Donna" shouted Lea, "You got a package in the mail from Oggy Murrow"

She remembered that Oggy is Bailey's maternal grandmother.

In her package was a T-Shirt for the Sparx Club, which was similar to the Winx Club and her own copy of The Sparx Club. Oggy knew clearly well that Donna knew the Winx Club by heart, so he got The Sparx graphic novel for her.

After she emailed a "Thank You" towards Oggy, she placed the book on the bookcase and started working some of Musa's dance moves.

Meanwhile, from a viewing mirror, Faragonda could see Donna practicing her dancing for the Summer Show. "If only Joanna Winddancer could dance as that" Faragonda said.

"I'm sure she does Miss. Faragonda" said Miss Bloom.

"Hey, Miss. Bloom" shouted Ruby, "Are you going to join us for Isotta's."

"Be right there" replied Bloom as she took off.

Faragonda smiled and said, "The World Is Full Of Magic, Indeed"

 **The End.**


	30. Sparx Cast

Ruby- Hayley Kiyoko

Rosie- Tara Strong

Vulcana-Gina Rodriguez

Joanna- Jordin Sparks

Pamela-Annet Mahendru

Namira-AJ Michalka

Bloom- Molly C Quinn

Faragonda-Kari Wahlgren

Griselda, Devi and DeVille, Tyrina- Grey Griffin

Professor Palladium-Mitchell Whitfield

Professor Wizgig- Dee Bradley Baker

Hunter-Jace Norman

Jan-Charles Melton

Marcel- Kevin Wu

Nabu-Ser'darius blain

Dylan-Marcus Scribner

Royce-Maulik Pancholy

Professor Kouhei-Paul Nakauchi

Codatora The Terrible-Dave B. Mitchell

Miha- Charlet Chung

Enlil- PJ Sparks(Jordin Sparks' brother)

Chef Alfredo- Tony Shaloub

King Ferdiano- Ken Jeong

Queen Miyuki- Kelly Hu

Ruby the Ronin- Margaret Cho

Yuuto-Eric Bauza

Daichi- Ryan Potter

Daiki- Dante Basco

DeVivian- Kate McKinnon

Cabinet Minister Rin

Chinzuki- Lea Salonga

Gemma- Chelsea Staub

Lillian-Maia Mitchell.

Cara and Pala- Candi Milo

Jodie- Karen Gillan.

Inena-Liza del Mundo

Belinda-Bronte Carmichael

Dolly, Bobilee, and Brie- Katie Leigh

Yan Huo- Kimiko Glenn


End file.
